


Making A Monster

by absurdmagewrites



Category: Fellswap Gold-Fandom, Fellswap-Fandom, Horrortale-fandom, Swapfell-Fandom, Underfell-fandom, Underswap-Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fellswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Fellswap Gold (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell Purple (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell Red (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Body Dysphoria, F/M, Fellswap Papyrus (Undertale) - Freeform, Fellswap Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Fellswap gold Sans, Female pronouns, Fluff, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Main 14, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Has A Name, Reader Is A Skeleton, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Reverse Harem, Skele-Harem, Skeleton Reader, Smut, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), The Harmony Series, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), fellswap gold papyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absurdmagewrites/pseuds/absurdmagewrites
Summary: Sometimes life throws you a curveball. For you, your curveball was going to bed looking like a human, and waking up looking like a monster.A skeleton monster to be precise.With the barrier breaking, a large surge of magic descended on the town you live in, and transformed you overnight. Unsure what to do with you, and the others changed, you're ushered into a facility until a monster with similar magic can take you to teach you how to wield the now uncontrollable magic you've been given. After waiting in this place for four years, you'd given up hope that anyone would ever want to take you.What a surprise for you when you find out that someone does. A lot of someones.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 147
Kudos: 557





	1. Don't Look Back

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I'm back! This time with a reverse harem (skele-harem) fic! This is my first time attempting one of these, so I will do my very best to keep up with it, and be as regular in posting as I can. I will be alternating weeks with this, and The Good Boy, which will also be posted very soon! Thank you everyone who comes to check this out, and I hope you enjoy the journey that will be taking place! 
> 
> Thanks ❤❤

It's funny how your life can change in one moment. Everything in your life is normal one minute, then bam, it's all turned upside down. At least, that's how it felt for you. For you, your moment was when Monsters returned to the surface. 

Over a thousand years they were trapped under that mountain until one little boy released them all. However, in doing so, he unknowingly released a surge of magic into the world that changed your life in a single moment. You don't even remember it happening. You'd gone to bed a human, and looked human, but woke up looking like a monster. 

According to what you were later told after the appropriate freak out, this was due to the powerful surge of magic which came from the barrier being broken. This surge apparently caused any human with a specific type of soul, along with any sort of monster ancestry to change. It confused the soul, and body into morphing into something more akin to a monster than a human. Even the soul itself which kept its trait, flipped upside down like that of a monster's. 

It was shocking to wake up this way, but what was even worse was that the city of Ebott didn't know what to do with you, or any of the others changed. Your newly found bodies, and magic went haywire. It was incredibly hard to control, and no one knew exactly what to do about it. An entire year after the emergence of Monsters passed before Humans knew what to do with the lot of you that they not so cleverly coined Inverto. 

All Inverto, including yourself were ushered into these little isolation facilities, or detention facilities as you're calling it. They needed to keep you away from the population as they figured out what to do with all of you, and your unstable magic. It took them a while, but eventually they realized that monsters were the answer. Monsters could teach the Inverto, help them learn their powers. The only problem is, you needed to be placed with a monster both willing to help, and who had a similar type of magic. 

This is why you've been stuck in this detention camp for four years. Apparently, there was very little information available on the type of monster, or inverto you'd become, and there was only a few monsters who could help you. At the time, they weren't willing, or able. 

Kind of sucks that there's only a few skeleton monsters left in existence huh? 

So, you were stuck. One of the very few who ended up that way with wonky magic, and kept at this detention facility, deemed too dangerous to be let into the public. However, like it was mentioned earlier, sometimes life throws you a curveball. 

You hadn't expected them to want you. Hadn't expected them to ever agree to take you, but they did. 

And you couldn't be more grateful. 

Well, eventually you'd be grateful. At the moment you're a bit cheesed as you sit, and listen to your representative tell you that you're being placed. Why now? What's changed? They weren't willing to take you three years ago, when it was decided that monsters were the answer to the inverto problem. They left you to rot in this camp. Didn't they understand they were the only ones who could house you? 

You'd changed into a skeleton, and needed to be with skeleton monsters, how could they not understand that at the time? 

You're quiet as your representative drones on. He's telling you that you'll have to follow their rules since you'll be living in their house, and that you'll be required to make monthly reports on your status. It wasn't anything you hadn't heard representatives tell other Inverto's before they were placed. You've been here a while after all, you've seen quite a few people leave. You wonder how they're doing. Hopefully well. 

"Did you hear me, Felicity?" 

You snap back hearing your name being called. Your representative, Frank is watching you, looking frustrated,

"Felicity-" 

"Lissa." you interrupt, and Frank sighs, 

"Lissa," he corrects himself to your nickname, "Did you hear me? Do you understand?" 

"Understand that they're suddenly willing to take me? Yeah, I got it." you nod, and pick at your phalanges a little, "I just don't see what changed? They getting paid, or something?"

"That I don't know, you'll have to ask them. Listen, Lissa," he leans forward in his chair a little, and lowers his voice, "I get you're frustrated, who wouldn't be after being locked in here for five years, but give them a chance. Maybe they weren't in a position to take you back then, and now they are. Why not go in with an open mind, and if not for that then do it for the fact that they're your only chance. They're the only skeleton monsters left, so they're the only ones who can take you. Okay?" 

He's right, and you know he's right, but it doesn’t quell how upset you feel. Sighing through your nose, or lack there of you nod,

"Okay." 

Frank smiles gently, "Thank you. I'm sure they'll try real hard to earn your trust, and I'll be a phone call away if you need me. They all understand that your needs are their responsibility. You can't get a job until you're deemed safe to the public, so they understand that they'll be financially supporting you until you are. They've got a room ready for you, and are going to get you today if you're ready." 

You nod along to everything Frank says, but do have one question, 

"What are their names?" 

Frank opens the file in front of him as he starts talking, "Well, from what I'm told it's a very full household, but they assured us there was room for you. Um, let's see...the ones who came to get everything in order for you after the last call from me was a Sans, and Papyrus Serif." 

You stop picking at your phalanges, and give him a dubious little look, 

"As in the fonts?" Frank tilts his head, and you just shake your head, "Nevermind. Yeah, I'm willing. They'll get me out of here today?" 

"Yes. They're here now actually, waiting in another room." 

Jeez, talk about fast tracking. Usually the inverto was given a couple of days, but these guys seemed to want you today. Guilty much? 

"Can I meet them?" 

Frank nods, "Yes, I'm sure that's fine." he stands up, "Come with me." Standing after Frank, you follow him out of the small meeting room the two of you were in, and make your way through the facility.

You'll be glad to be done with this place. It wasn't that you were treated badly, and you were given as many comforts as possible, but you weren't allowed to leave, ever. It was like a pretty jail where you were given what you needed, but still unable to go whenever you pleased. That's what sucked about it. You could only have visitors under specific conditions, and the only one who continued to meet those conditions was your baby sister who came to see you once a week for the last five years. She luckily hadn't changed. In fact, you were the only one in your family who had changed. They couldn’t tell you why either. Just one of life's mysteries apparently. 

Walking through the facility you head towards a waiting room a little bit further inside. This is one of the rooms you're only allowed in if supervised, or with your representative. As such, it's one of your only few times seeing it since being forced here. 

Frank stops outside the room, and gives a quick knock before just opening the door. He blocks your ability to see around him, so you can't see who's in the room, 

"Hey there, she wants to meet you before agreeing. Is that alright?" 

A booming voice that startles you replies,

"CERTAINLY! IT MAKES SENSE THAT SHE'D BE NERVOUS GIVEN HER CIRCUMSTANCES. WE'D LOVE TO MEET HER!" 

"Thank you." Frank nods, and turns to you as he opens the door further, "Go ahead, and introduce yourself." 

Returning his nod, you tentatively step inside to find two skeleton monsters, one sitting, and one standing inside. The one standing is tall, definitely around six foot one, with a longer angular skull, round gentle sockets, and an equally soft smile just for you. The other sitting was short, around five foot one, with a round chubby cheeked skull, wider sockets that you could see pretty white lights floating inside, and a tired smile. You blink at them, the purple lights inside your own sockets flickering over the two skeletons. 

The taller one comes towards you with an outstretched hand, and on reflex, you take it to shake his hand,

"HELLO, YOU MUST BE FELICITY! I'M PAPYRUS, AND THIS IS MY OLDER BROTHER SANS." he motions towards the shorter one, who has gotten up off the couch, and is headed your way. You nod,

"Um, yeah, but it's just Lissa. I'm not fond of being called Felicity." you murmur, and Papyrus taking his hand back smiles wider, 

"I'LL REMEMBER THAT!" he turns to his brother, "COME SAY HELLO ALREADY SANS." 

Sans taking his sweet time, eventually comes to stand beside Papyrus, his head only reaching his younger brother's shoulders. His eye lights dart across your face, and you suddenly feel oddly nervous, but stand your ground. His smile relaxes after a moment, and he holds out his hand,

"sans. sans the skeleton." 

"If you don't have a skeleton then what are you?" you blurt out without thinking. Oh well, it would've been an opportunity missed if you hadn't. 

Sans snorts while Papyrus tsks, but at least you know now that Sans can take a joke,

"never heard that one before. nice one." 

"I try." you shift a little awkwardly, and decide that it might be best just to get it out into the open, "So, any reason you're willing to take me?" 

Papyrus tilts his head, "BECAUSE WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE YOU HERE! YOU NEED HELP TO LEAVE, AND WE WISH TO GIVE IT!" 

Okay, that doesn't really answer your question. Going to ask again, you're stopped by Sans speaking, who's smile is just a bit too tight,

"we're financially stable, so we can make sure you get what you need." your attention turns to him, "although, i gotta warn ya bud that it's a real full house. 

So, it was money related? Is that it? You suppose that's understandable. Curious of what he meant by a full house, remembering Frank mentioning that earlier, you ask,

"Yeah, Frank mentioned that. What does that mean?" 

"means there's fourteen of us including paps, and i, living at the house." he points to you, "adding you makes fifteen." 

“And you’re all skeletons?” you’re baffled. Sans chuckles, 

“yup. there’s a skele-ton of us.”

That was terrible, and by the smirk working its way onto Sans’s face you can tell that he knows you think it was bad. It seems Papyrus feels the same way since he tsks again, and sighs loudly, but doesn’t say anything. He just gives Sans this look like he’s done with his shit before turning back to you, 

“WE HOPE THAT’S NOT A PROBLEM. I KNOW THERE’S A LOT OF US, AND THE HOUSE WILL BE VERY FULL, BUT YOU CAN LOOK AT IT AS THAT YOU’LL NEVER BE LONELY! ONE OF US WILL ALWAYS BE HOME IF YOU NEED COMPANY.” 

Papyrus seems pretty worried like he thinks you’ll say no to his help. As if you want to stay here. You were just hoping they’d tell you why they made you wait three years, but hearing that there’s so many of them living there you guess they didn’t have the room before. That, or they weren’t financially stable enough to help you since one of the stipulations for taking an inverto was that you could provide for them. Honestly, even thinking that makes you feel like a pet at the pound, but at this point you kind of are. 

“It’s not a problem.” you reassure, and Papyrus visibly relaxes.

“GOOD! WE WOULDN’T WISH TO OVERWHELM YOU JUST AS YOU GET OUT OF HERE.” 

It was kind of him to worry, but you’re pretty sure you won’t be having an issue. Sans shuffles a bit, 

“got any questions for us, bud?”

You shake your head, “No, not at the moment.”

“IF YOU THINK OF ONE, DON’T HESITATE TO ASK!” Papyrus informs you with a genuine enthusiasm you don’t see often enough these days. You’re finding it very hard to be annoyed with him for leaving you to rot here for the last three years. 

“I will.” 

“EXCELLENT. WELL, LET’S GET YOU OUT OF HERE THEN.” 

Fucking bless. 

As odd as it sounds it’ll be weird to leave this place after five years. Not that you’re sorry to see it go, and so quickly too. This isn’t what you expected when you woke up this morning, but stars if it’s not a good surprise despite your hesitations on your new caretakers. 

Sans, and Papyrus go to speak with Frank who has all the paperwork ready for your release, while you head back to your room to pack all your things. Well, what few things you have. It’s not like you were allowed to have many things in here, but what you do have should suffice for now until you speak to Sans about getting you some new things. Like clothing. Stars you’d love some new clothes. The ones you have aren’t really well tailored to your skeletal figure, and sort of just hang off you. Not a cute look. 

One duffle bag later, you’re ready to go, along with your laptop, and a few knick-knacks from home including a picture of you, and your little sister Evelyn. Heading out, you don’t even look back. There’s nothing left in this room that interests you, and nothing in this facility that you want to say goodbye to. Sayonara, you hell hole. 

You quickly make your way through the facility, and find your two new caretakers waiting for you with Frank where you’d left them. Papyrus without any prompting hurries over, and offers to take your duffle bag. Not wanting to argue, you hand it over, and he smiles taking it, 

“DO YOU NEED ANY HELP GRABBING THE REST OF YOUR THINGS?” he asks, and you blink, 

“This is all my stuff.” 

Papyrus stops, and his smile falters as he glances at the meager bag in his hand. He hums in a saddened way, his voice dropping in volume as he murmurs, 

“I SEE. WELL, WE’LL CHANGE THAT.” 

He seems to decide on something right then, and there since his beaming smile returns. You have to admit, he has a very charming smile, and it’s pretty infectious since you find the corners of your own mouth twitching up into a smiling position. You try to fight it, but after a moment you just let it happen, and return his smile with one of his own. It ends up being worth it since you get to watch his face light up seeing you smile. That was cute.

Papyrus moves to place his hand almost onto your back, but doesn’t touch you, and just sort of let’s it hover near you. Nice of him to be aware that maybe you wouldn’t like to be touched. Honestly, with him it’s fine. There’s something about him that’s genuine, and it’s just your upper back, so nothing naughty, or anything there. If someone thinks there is then they might need to get some help. 

To show it’s fine, you lean back, and allow your upper back to rest against his hand. Papyrus seems to understand immediately since he relaxes his hand, and easily urges you towards the front door with Sans and Frank following behind. There’s no hesitation once there, and just like with your room, definitely no looking back. 

The moment you’re outside you take in a deep breath of air. It’s not like you haven’t been outside since coming here, but this is the first breath of fresh air knowing you’re no longer trapped here. The feeling is incredible, and it's a high you’ll ride probably all the way to your new home. It’s a lovely sunny afternoon outside, and the scent of spring is everywhere. You wish you could bask in the warmth the sun gives for a moment to truly enjoy your newly found freedom, but with Papyrus still urging you along, you don’t stop. Basking in the sun can come later, you suppose. 

He takes you across the parking lot, towards this bright red mustang convertible that must’ve cost a pretty penny. Financially stable? More like well off it seems. It kind of feels like they could’ve gotten you ages ago, and that frustrated feeling wells in your belly again. Well, your non-existent belly seeing as you no longer have one. Papyrus stops at the car, and removes his hand from your back to place your things inside the trunk of the vehicle. As he does this, Frank comes to say goodbye to you, 

“Take care Lissa. I hope everything works out well, and I’ll be talking to you again in a month’s time to get a progress update.” he hands you his card which you take, “If you need anything though, or if something happens, you call me right away, alright?”

“Alright.” you give him a nod, “Thanks Frank.” 

“Any time.” he grins, and holds his hand out for you to shake. You take it, and give him a smile in return. Frank was always good to you, and he actually did work very hard to get you placed all this time. You’re glad his efforts have finally paid off. 

Letting go, you turn from Frank, and get into the backseat of the car. Papyrus is already in the driver’s seat, while Sans gives Frank one last goodbye before getting into the passenger side. Once Sans is inside, Papyrus starts his car, and you watch as Frank gets out of the way allowing Papyrus to back out. As he drives away, you give Frank one last wave before turning around to face the two skeletons in the front seats, and once again not bother looking back. 

You’d like to say that the drive was a quiet one, but it’s not. You’re silent, and watching the scenery go by outside your window while Sans, and Papyrus chat. Which apparently means arguing in their case. The two just seem to bicker, but honestly it's mostly Sans riling up Papyrus over seemingly little things while the taller monster tsks loudly, or begins to lecture his older brother. At first it was kind of entertaining, but after a while, you got bored of it, and did your best to tune it out. 

You're actually pretty good at tuning everything out it seems since you barely register when Papyrus tells you that you're almost there. It sits at the back of your mind, and has you nearly jumping in the backseat realizing you're pulling into a driveway. A pretty long driveway by the looks of it. Maybe the live farther in, and- holy hell that's a big fucking house. 

Leaning forward in your seat, you try to gaze up through the windshield. You can see Sans watching you from the corner of your socket, but ignore him to look at this house. It's huge! You knew fifteen people would be living here, but for some reason it never clicked that the house they'd be living in would be this large! Refraining from making a comment on the size, you lean back, and just wait for Papyrus to park which actually is a bit insane since there's so many other vehicles here! Do most of them have cars? This is crazy. 

It appears he has his own spot since he heads right for a particular one, and parks there. Each of them having a certain place to park would make sense since so many of them have vehicles. Not waiting to be told, you open the side door, and hop out. Papyrus is quick to follow, and without a word goes around to pull your bag from the trunk. 

"not what you were expecting huh?" 

Now, you jump, and your skull whirls to look at Sans who has apparently come to stand beside you. Watching him for a few seconds, you return your attention to the house,

"It's...bigger." 

He chuckles, "has to be with fourteen people living here. well, fifteen with you now." 

Not bothering to respond, you just nod, and begin slowly moving towards the walkway after an enthusiastic Papyrus who has already reached the front door with your stuff. Sans trails after you, maybe to make sure you don't get lost. It might happen. This place is that big it feels. 

Papyrus waits at the front door for you with it thrown open. Going up the porch steps, you hurry inside so Papyrus doesn't have to hold the door open forever, although you get the feeling he wouldn't have minded if you took some extra time. He doesn't strike you as someone to get upset about stuff like that. Now inside, you take a look around at the open floor concept it seems to have. The living room is right in front of you, and you can see the kitchen just off to the left. There's quite a bit of space, and all the furniture and decor looked well placed as well as expensive. These guys really did have money it seems. 

Sitting in the living room on one of the three couches were a few other skeletons who you're noticing look extraordinarily similar to both Sans, and Papyrus. Only one of them gets up off the couch while the others seem to stare a little. The guy walks over with a bright smile, and even from here you can see the freckles around his nasal cavity, and the cute little tooth gap he had. Don't even get you started on his pretty cerulean eye lights, or the chubby cheeks he had that were identical to Sans's. Even his height matched Sans’s. Talk about cute. 

"IS THIS HER, SANS?" his voice booms much like Papyrus’s, but it sounds way more similar to Sans’s. 

Sans nods, "yeah, but let's not overwhelm her right now, kay? let her settle in before all the introductions." 

The new skeleton nods, but gives you a reassuring smile, 

"TAKE YOUR TIME, AND GET YOURSELF ADJUSTED AT YOUR OWN SPEED." 

Giving him a nod back, you decide to just follow behind Sans who is leading you towards the kitchen where you find you're not going to the kitchen, but a hallway beside it. From here you can also see the dining room that's right beside the doorway, also off to the left. You're trying to make note of everything, while also trying to follow Sans, who passes a few rooms before he stops at a bend in the hallway at the last door on the right. He pushes the door fully open, and motions inside. Not needing another prompt, you walk in to find a simple bedroom with a double bed, a dresser, and a desk. It was obvious this was a guest room, and not someone's bedroom. It had little life, and personality to it, as guest rooms tended to have. 

Papyrus is already there, placing your bag on your bed. He gives you one last smile before gently telling you welcome, and that he'd see you later. Watching him leave, you're suddenly feeling weird about being left with Sans. For some reason, he doesn’t give you the peace that Papyrus did, but you still don't ask Papyrus to stay, and instead stand there silently as the tall monster leaves. 

Sans is standing near the door, and doesn't move even as you take a seat on the bed. He puts his hands into his hoodie pocket,

"so, just a few ground rules to go over." he shifts a bit, "first is don't go into the others rooms when they're not there, and the same courtesy will be extended to you, as well as to knock before entering. it's just common courtesy." 

"Okay." you murmur. He continues hearing your confirmation, 

"second, sparrow gets the shower first in the mornings since we all have to share one shower, and bathtub. he's an early riser though, so it shouldn't be a big deal." this seems like an odd rule, "sparrow has a bad back, and needs the hot water first thing to help with his stiffness." Ah, that makes more sense, "third, some of the others are uh...not so nice." he looks tired despite the smile he's sporting, "if any of them step over a line, come see me, okay? i'll also give you my number, and you can text me at any time if you need me. i'll be there in the blink of an eye." 

"Got it." 

He shifts again, "and lastly which is actually the most important." he stops to make sure you're paying attention before continuing, "the basement is off limits unless, myself, or red escort you down there for whatever reason. got it?" 

"Yup." although you're now curious of what the heck is in the basement, and who Red is.

That seems to be everything since Sans finally relaxes,

"great. thanks for understanding, bud." 

"Sure, no problem." you reply, quietly. 

An awkward tense moment passes between you, and Sans as the two of you just sit in silence. Finally, Sans starts backing for the door, 

"well, i'll let you settle in. just come out, and meet everyone whenever you're ready, or if you're not ready today, you can do it tomorrow. it's your choice, but go ahead, and get comfortable. this is your room now." 

He quietly leaves after that, shutting your door with him, and allowing you to finally be alone. Heaving a sigh, you give the room one last look before whispering, 

"Welcome home, Lissa." 


	2. First Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's your first morning at the house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the overwhelming positivity I've already received for this fic. I am SO excited that all of you are excited, and I'm pumped to write this story!

You don’t leave your room for the rest of the day. At first you’d planned to, so you could go meet all the others, but after unpacking your meager possessions, you’d decided to start messaging your sister. She needed to be told of your release, and boy was she excited to hear. So much so, that she immediately wanted to video call you. Not one to turn down a video call from your sister, you agreed, and by the time you finished the call with her it was pretty late. Papyrus had even brought you supper in the middle of it, but didn’t seem all that upset that you hadn’t come to join everyone. He’d said he figured you’d needed time to adjust. You’d been grateful, since it allowed you to continue talking with your sister until it was obviously time to turn in for the night. With a promise of seeing her soon, you sign off, and hurry off to go to sleep. 

Getting under the covers of your new bed, you’re feeling good that you’d been able to speak with your sister, and are able to fall asleep quickly. However, once sleep has taken over, you descend into a fitful dream, finding yourself in an endless sea of black. It’s everywhere, and it’s nearly suffocating. You can barely see your own hand in front of you as you reach out, looking for something, anything to grasp onto. Your feet touch nothing as you stand, or perhaps float in this never ending abyss. It’s cold, as if life didn’t exist in this place, and dread fills you. Why are you here? What is this? You open your mouth to scream for help, but nothing leaves your mouth. It’s as if this void has stolen all your senses, and left you a terrified shell. Panic is swiftly filling you, and you begin trying to run, but go nowhere. Where was there to go? It’s just endless darkness everywhere, and you were trapped inside it! 

Tears prick your sockets, and an inaudible scream sits in your throat at the utter defeat of being stuck in this place until suddenly, a warmth finds you. You whirl around trying to look for it in every which way you can, but find nothing. All you can see is more darkness. Opening your mouth, you try to speak again, asking the warmth to show itself, but once more, nothing comes out. Desperate, you reach out, and are stunned when a hand grabs your outstretched one, words filling your mind that you can barely comprehend, but what you do understand is, 

_**Don’t be afraid, Lissa.** _

Gasping awake, you sit up abruptly in your bed, breathing hard. Glancing around, hand on your chest, you find yourself startling at your surroundings. You’d momentarily forgotten that you were no longer at the facility, and were frightened, thinking you’d been taken somewhere until you remembered. You calmed slowly, heaving a sigh, and flop back onto your pillow to rub your eye sockets. 

“Right, calm down Lissa. You’re in a new home now.” you whisper to yourself. 

Your soul no longer thumping in your chest, you rub your skull. That dream again. Ever since you’d become an Inverto you’ve had this same dream of being in an endless dark void, but normally it ended at you wanting to scream, but being unable to. This time, it changed. Someone spoke to you. That has never happened before, but try as you might, you can’t remember what they said. When you tried, your head began to ache. Frustrated, you sit up once more to glance at the clock on your bedside table. It’s still early, but you wonder if it’s too early for a shower. Doing that usually cleared your head, but Sans had said Sparrow (whoever that is) got it first. Hopefully, he’s already finished by now. 

Getting out of bed, you go to leave your room, but first peek outside to make sure you’re not about to bump into anyone in the hallway. You don’t see any of your new housemates, but you do hear some voices coming from the kitchen. Tentatively, you leave your room, shutting the door behind you, and slowly head towards the voices. Reaching the end of the hallway, you sneak a look inside the kitchen to find the pretty blue eyed one from yesterday with the adorable tooth gap, and another skeleton that looked like Papyrus, but holy shit he’s tall. The guy has to be at least eight feet with glasses, and braces on his teeth. 

Feeling less nervous that it’s only two of them, you make your presence known by fully entering the kitchen area. Both skeleton’s attentions snapped to you, and blue eyes beams, 

“HELLO! I SEE YOU’RE AN EARLY RISER!” 

You nod, “Try to be, anyway. It was good to keep a schedule at the facility.” you explain, although you’re unsure why as you make your way towards them. 

“THAT’S SMART. I’M BLUE BY THE WAY!” he holds out his hand for you, and you take it, giving it a shake. Figuring he seems nice enough, you decide to just ask him, 

“Um, I’m not entirely sure who Sparrow is, but I was wondering if it would be okay if I showered? I don’t know if he’s gone yet. Sans told me he needs to go first in the morning.” 

The taller skeleton chuckles, causing your gaze to move to him, 

“I HAVE INDEED SHOWERED ALREADY. I HADN’T KNOWN THAT SANS HAD TOLD YOU THAT.” he smiles, obviously amused as he holds his hand out to you, “I’M SPARROW, IT’S NICE TO MEET YOU.”

You take his hand, and shake it, “Lissa, although I suppose you probably knew that.” 

Sparrow nods, “YES, BUT IT’S ALRIGHT IF YOU WANT TO TELL US AGAIN.” he smiles gently at you, “IF YOU WERE WISHING TO SHOWER, I’D DO SO NOW BEFORE VI, AND BLACK WANT TO GO FOR THEIRS.”

Nodding quickly, you thank him, telling them that both that you’d come talk again after your shower, and hurry to go gather your things excited by the prospect of getting clean. By the time you’ve gotten what you needed, and hurried to the bathroom, which you’d thankfully figured out the location of last night before bed, you can hear others beginning to stir. Sounds of movement are coming from some of the rooms as you pass them, but ignore them in favour of getting to the bathroom before whoever Vi, or Black gets to it. Luckily, they’re nowhere in sight, allowing you to get into the bathroom, shut the door, and lock it before sighing. 

Their bathroom is seriously nice. There’s multiple sinks off to the left with a huge mirror, and directly across from the door was a tub, and beside it a walk in shower. The toilet was just beside the door behind a half wall, but there wasn’t much use for it in a house of monsters, and one inverto that don’t urinate, or defecate. However, you suppose there’s a chance for guests that might have need of it. Forgetting about the uselessness of the toilet in a house filled with skeletons, you go over to the walk in shower, and start it up. You let the water get nice, and hot before undressing to step inside. Hopefully, feeling the warm water on your body will help you clear your mind, especially of that dream, and get you ready for what was most likely going to be a stressful day. How could it not? You’re literally in a house full of strangers, but this is what you signed up for, and it’s not like you’re backing out now. No way in hell. 

The hot water cascading down your back is still one of the most wonderful feelings, filling you with ease, and allowing you to relax if only for a moment. Of course, it still is a little weird to feel the water wash down your ribs, and pitter patter onto your spine instead of your stomach. Just one more thing you had to get used to once changing. Using what little soap you had left from the facility, you give yourself a quick, yet thorough clean. Despite no longer having skin, you figured out pretty quickly that your magic gives off a strong scent if you didn’t wash every few days. Actually, a lot of things give off a very strong scent, and you’ve been having a lot of trouble with that. Maybe it’s something you can ask Sans about? He’s supposed to be helping you with this stuff after all. 

Finishing your shower, you turn off the water, and get out to dry yourself. Drying bones is actually fairly easy, and despite missing it, you’re glad you don’t have to do your hair anymore. Now, you only had to worry about getting water out of your joints so they don’t feel weird, and have a sort of sticky stiffness that you can’t quite describe. If you’ve never experienced it then there’s no way to explain it anyway. Sighing, you grab the clothes you’d brought into the bathroom with you, and put them on, once again feeling defeated at seeing them hang off you in what has to be an unattractive way. You seriously need new clothes. That’s something you’re one hundred percent bringing up to Sans today. Finally finished, you scoop up your pajamas, and leave the bathroom with a sigh, at least feeling a little better now that you’re clean. 

“ABOUT TIME.” 

Jumping at the sudden voice, you whirl around to find another skeleton behind you. He looks like Sans with the round skull, and chubby cheeks, but his eye lights are a piercing red. His fanged teeth were turned down into a frown, and three scars mangled his left socket. He was also pretty short too, probably the same height as Sans, but as he stood there with his arms crossed, you knew he didn’t have the same friendly approach as the others. This guy seemed pretty uptight, and very closed off. Everything about him screamed stay away from me, and has you instantly wary of him. Had he been standing there that whole time you were in the shower? Did he just creepily listen in? Who does that? 

“I-” you start, but are immediately cut off by him, 

“IT IS A PRIVILEGE FOR YOU TO BE HERE. WE DIDN’T HAVE TO TAKE YOU, BUT WE DID. SO, THINK TWICE BEFORE YOU TRY TO BACK TALK ME.”

Bristling, you find you immediately don’t like this guy. He’s acting as if you _want_ to be in this position. Like you asked to be made an Inverto who has to rely on other people to properly function. What an asshat, 

“I wasn’t going to, but now I’m having second thoughts on that decision, whoever you are.” you frown at him, feeling defensive. 

His sockets narrow, “BLACK.”

“Lissa.”

“STAY OUT OF MY WAY.” he growls, and without another word enters the bathroom. 

Stars, he’s a pill. 

Shaking your head, you turn to go back to your room, and thankfully don’t bump into any other grumpy skeletons. One is enough for today after all. What was even that guy’s problem? You hadn’t taken that long in the shower! Annoyed, you just hurry back to your room in a huff. This wasn’t a good start to your day, was it? 

Stomping back inside your room, you dump your dirty clothes into the laundry hamper to clean later, or hopefully just toss, before heading back out to the kitchen to ask Blue, and Sparrow what’s up Black’s metaphorical craw. However, you hadn’t expected there to be more skeletons when you get there, and stop short when you see ones you don’t know. 

Blue, and Sparrow are still here, as well as Sans looking so tired it should be criminal while he sips his coffee, but there’s another tall Papyrus looking one, and a shorter one who looks like Sans. Poor sleepy Sans notices you first, 

“hey bud, have a good sleep?”

Everyone is looking at you now, and you nod, feeling a bit on the spot “Yeah, it was alright.” 

He picks up a mug, and holds it out to you, “coffee?”

“Please.” you find yourself sighing in relief, and take it from him. He chuckles, but before you can grab the pot, the shorter Sans look alike does. Well, actually he looks more like Black if you’re honest. 

The same round chubby cheeked skull, with sharp fanged teeth, but his eye lights are purple like yours except the right one had three triangles inside a circle, while the left was just the three triangles. You expect that this is due to the scar running up from his left socket. Stiffening, thinking he was going to be rude, you get ready to defend yourself again, but are surprised when he just pours coffee into your mug for you, 

“MY NAME IS VI. IT’S A PLEASURE.” 

Stunned, it takes you a moment to respond, “Lissa.”

“I KNOW.” his eye lights flicker over your face, and you’re wondering what he’s waiting for. Is it a thank you because he poured your coffee? You would’ve done it yourself, he didn’t have to...ugh whatever. 

“Thank you.” you relent, and gesture with the mug. 

This was what he’d been looking for since he nods, and replaces the coffee pot. Figuring that’s that, you turn back to Sans, and decide to ask about Black, 

“Uh, so about Black-”

“of course,” Sans sighs, looking like he expected this which surprises you, “what’d he say?” 

“Just that it’s a privilege for me to be here, and that I need to remember that, plus to stay out of his way.”

“OH, HOW KIND OF HIM.” Blue mutters, “SERIOUSLY, CAN’T HE-”

“not the time, blue.” Sans stops him, but you can see the other small skeleton isn’t pleased at all. Sans once again doesn’t seem surprised, but ignores it to return his focus to you, “don’t worry about black, bud. he’s...difficult. he’ll probably say some nasty stuff from time to time. just ignore it. 

Noted, “I also need to get more soap...and clothes.” you inform him. He nods, 

“yeah, i thought you might.” his eye lights flicker to over your shoulder, “edge?”

The other taller skeleton responds causing you to look over your shoulder at him, 

“YES?”

He’s tall like Papyrus, probably standing at the same height with the same angular skull, but unlike Papyrus his sockets were narrower, and had sharp red eye lights inside. You can even see he’s got those sharp fanged teeth like Vi, and Black do, and two scars ran through his right socket meeting at one spot near the top of his skull. You hate to admit it, but he’s handsome. He obviously takes great care in his appearance, and exudes a confidence you could only dream of having. 

“you’re off today.”

“AND?” he raises a brow, crossing his arms, and bringing attention to the lovely sweater he’s wearing. It’s black with a sort of white floral outline pattern on it. From here it looks incredibly soft. 

“you can take lissa out.”

“OR I COULD NOT.” he counter argues, and Sans sighs, 

“c’mon edge, we all agreed-”

“ACTUALLY, WE DIDN’T. WE VOTED, AND THE MAJORITY VOTE WAS THE TAKE HER. IF YOU RECALL I WAS ON THE DON’T TAKE SIDE.” 

Well, that’s good to know.

“yeah, i remember. look just wake red, and take her shopping. it’s not that big of a deal is it?”

“IF IT’S NOT SUCH A BIG DEAL, WHY DON’T YOU DO IT?”

“because i have classes to teach today.” he holds up his hand to stop Edge from speaking as the tall monster opens his mouth, “and before you try to pawn it off, vi, and black both work, money, and stretch have deadlines, wine isn’t even here right now, paps has work, as does sparrow, bear, and even blue in a few hours. there’s no way i can send her out with just wolf, and coffee, so you’re it pal.”

You can hear Edge tsk, and grind his teeth before answering, “FINE.” his intense gaze snaps to you, making you tense, “BE READY IN AN HOUR.” he growls, then stomps from the kitchen. 

Letting out a breath you didn’t realize you were holding, you glance back at Sans wondering if this was such a good idea. Apparently Sparrow felt the same since he voiced this, 

“YOU SURE IT’S A GOOD IDEA FOR EDGE TO TAKE HER, SANS?”

Sans shrugs, “probably not, but red being there might help.”

“OR MAKE IT WORSE.” Vi throws in, and takes a sip of his coffee before glancing at you, “IF I WERE YOU THOUGH, I WOULD MAKE SURE TO BE READY IN THE HOUR HE’S GIVEN YOU, EDGE ISN’T KNOWN FOR HIS PATIENCE.” 

Taking Vi’s advice to heart despite not having one any longer, nor really knowing Vi all that well, you quickly finish your coffee, and head off to get ready. It doesn’t take you all that long, but by the time you’re done, and back into the main room, everyone is sort of scurrying around. Taking a seat on one of the couches, you wait as the others hurry about getting ready for the day, and one by one leave for work. Some of them you didn’t get to meet since they rushed out the door too quickly to say hello, but the last to leave was Papyrus who before leaving came, and gave your shoulder a comforting squeeze. He told you he hopes you have a great day, and he’d see you tonight. Mirroring his sentiment, you watch him leave, and now find yourself alone. 

The house is eerily quiet with the others gone now. You hadn’t realized how much noise they’d been making in their hustle, and bustle before they’d left, or that you’d dislike when it’s gone. Not wanting to miss Edge, you continue to sit, and wait on the couch for him. You get the feeling he wouldn’t be happy if he had to come looking for you. About fifteen minutes before you were supposed to leave though, another skeleton entered the living room, and flops down onto one of the couches. You didn’t get to see his face, but can tell he’s one of the ones that look like Sans. He’s got on a black, and red hoodie, and seems to be really miserable at being awake this early. 

He doesn’t move, or attempt to interact with you the entire fifteen minutes it took for Edge to enter the living room. He stomps towards the front door, and slips on his shoes, turning to you with his arms crossed.

“WELL, LET’S GO.” he sighs, and tsks at the sight of Red on the couch as you get up to put on your sneakers, “FOR THE LOVE OF-RED GET THE FUCK UP. DON’T MAKE ME TELL YOU TWICE.” 

“fuck off.” comes the muffled reply from the skeleton that is apparently Red. Edge growls, 

“IF I HAVE TO BE MISERABLE, AND DO THIS, YOU DO TOO. NOW GET UP.”

“fuckin’ suffer yaself boss.” Red grumbles, “don’t drag me down wit’cha.” 

“BROTHER.” comes a warning growl, and you interrupt by blurting out, 

“Oh, you’re brothers too?” 

Now, Red lifts his head, and you’re able to see his face. Sharper eye sockets than Sans with the same sharp red eye lights as Edge, and a scar that runs through his left eye socket, and down to a canine tooth that’s obviously been replaced by a golden one. Like Edge, his teeth are sharp, and fanged, but boy does he look cranky. 

“did fuckin’ vanilla tell ya nothin’?” Red sits up, but doesn’t get off the couch. Looking between the two, you answer in a frustrated manner mostly due to his tone, 

“Yes, he told me every little detail of all your lives, and I’m now so intimately aware of everything about you, I should be living inside your non-existent ass.” 

The two grow quiet, and you don’t even care if you’ve overstepped a boundary. You’re already tired of feeling like an outsider in their home. It’s not like you asked to be this way, and neither would you have asked for their help if it wasn’t necessary to get you out of that pit they called a facility. The silence continues for a moment longer before you hear laughter. Glancing at Edge, you find him laughing this raspy sounding laugh that comes out as this nyeh heh heh that’s actually kind of cute. Raising a brow at him, you wait for him to compose himself, 

“PERHAPS, I MISJUDGED YOU.” he muses, turning to Red again, “LET’S GO.” he orders, and heads out the door. 

Red, making an audible noise of disgust gets up off the couch. He goes to the door, slipping on a pair of red, and yellow combat boots then heads out after Edge. You follow along a little winded by the fact that Edge found what you said funny, and Red not making any comment on it. Do these two thrive off insults? Is that a thing? Trying to ignore the implications of that, you stop when you notice Edge has, and it's now that you see his car. 

It's a really nice black Impala, and old. Definitely from the 60s, and fuck was it cool looking.

"Is this your car?" you ask in slight awe, and Edge who has already open the driver side door as Red moves around to the passenger, looks at you, 

"WHO ELSE'S WOULD IT BE? I HAVE THE KEYS." 

"You could've borrowed the keys." you mutter, and you can hear him hum. Sometimes you forget some monsters have outrageously good hearing. You know yours has been excellent ever since your change, so you have no idea why you didn't think his would be too. 

Whatever, he doesn’t seem upset by it, and not bothering to say anything else, you get into the backseat of the car, having to climb in through the driver’s side door. To Edge’s credit he doesn’t say anything else, and also just gets into the car after you. Red, already in the passenger seat, seemed to have miss all of that, or he just didn’t care, still too tired from being woken up early. You don’t really care either way.

Not a word is spoken between the three of you as you back out of the driveway, and leave the house behind for town. The entire ride is silent, and is filled with you basically ignoring the two in the front seat in favour of just watching the scenery go by out your window. It’s not until you’ve stopped at a red light finally having reached town that you decided to ask a question that’s been on your mind for a while now, 

“So, why do you all look alike?”

You watch as Edge’s eye lights flicker to look at you in the rearview mirror while Red turns to look at you, 

“what?” he asks, and you sigh, 

“Why do you all look alike?”

“WE’RE COUSINS.” Edge explains for Red who just huffs, and turns around in his seat again. 

You suppose that makes sense. There’s a cousin on your Dad’s side of the family that looks an awful lot like you, or used to look an awful lot like you. Maybe for skeleton monsters it was just common to look really similar? You feel it’d be pretty rude to just ask that, and make a mental note to see if you can find anything about it online later. For now, you’re suspecting that to be the case, and choose to continue on, 

“And Sans, and Papyrus are brothers, and so are you, and Red?”

“YES.”

“Any other brothers, or…?”

“FOR RED, AND I? NO.” 

“No, I meant are any of your other cousins brothers?”

“YES.”

Is it so hard for him to elaborate, or is he purposefully doing this? You’re leaning more towards him being intentionally vague to just be a absolute shit. 

“Which ones?”

By now the light has turned green, and Edge starts driving again, heading for the drugstore where you can buy soap. 

“STRETCH, AND BLUE ARE BROTHERS, THEN THERE’S MONEY, AND VI, BLACK, AND WOLF, WINE, AND COFFEE, AND LASTLY BEAR, AND SPARROW.” he keeps his eyes on the road, “DOES THAT ANSWER YOUR INANE QUESTION?” 

Okay, some of these guys are really getting on your nerves, “You say it’s inane, but you answered it, so what’s that say about you?”

Red chuckles from the front seat, and Edge just scoffs, “THAT I’M A MORON, AND I’LL BE AN EVEN BIGGER ONE IF I CONTINUE TALKING TO SOMEONE LIKE YOU, SO I’LL REFRAIN FROM NOW ON.”

“Thought you misjudged me?”

“I DID, UNTIL YOU ASKED AN IDIOTIC QUESTION.”

“It’s not idiotic if I don’t know!”

“YOU SHOULD’VE KNOWN IMMEDIATELY BY OUR SCENTS YOU HALF-WIT.”

“What does that mean?” you’re starting to get angry. This time Red answers, 

“means we got a familial scent.” 

“You act like I know what that is!” 

“y’should girly,” he turns to look at you again, “what kinda monster are ya?”

“I’m not one!” you snap, “I’m an inverto who’s been locked away for the last four years! I have no idea what it means to be apart of monster culture, or what it means to even _be_ one. I also have no idea how to use all my powers, and I’d appreciate it if you both weren’t assholes about it!”

“AND I’D APPRECIATE IF YOU’D CALM YOURSELF BEFORE YOUR MAGIC SHATTERS MY WINDOWS!” Edge snaps back. 

Startling, you can suddenly hear how Edge’s windows, and windshield creak, and whine at the pressure you’re exuding. This happens because you can’t control your magic properly, and when your emotions are heightened, it lashes out. You even realize that you’ve sat forward in your seat to glare at Edge, and Red in your pique. Sitting back, you take a few deep breaths, focusing on that until the sound of creaking glass stops. You’re still so annoyed, but you’re able to calmly respond, 

“I can’t control my magic. I don’t know about scents, and what they mean. Everything is new to me, and I would appreciate some help in the matter instead of you treating me like an idiot. I’m really trying here.”

Your response is followed by silence. Red’s turned himself around to look out his window, and Edge just keeps driving. Sighing quietly, you let your head rest on the back of your seat, and just give in. They’re not going to help you. They didn’t even want you to be living with them, so why would they? 

It’s quiet again all the way to the drugstore. Only once Edge has parked, and undone his seatbelt does he turn to look at you his arm slung over the top of the seat towards you. He points a finger at you, 

“ALL LIVING CREATURES WITH A SOUL GIVE OFF A UNIQUE SCENT. PAY ATTENTION TO THEM, AND YOU’LL SOON BE ABLE TO DISTINGUISH EACH OF US BY THE WAY WE SMELL, AND HOW LONG IT’S BEEN SINCE WE’VE LEFT THE ROOM, OR IF WE’RE STILL INSIDE IT. SCENTS ARE IMPORTANT, AND YOU NEED TO LEARN ABOUT THEM. TRY LEARNING JUST ONE OF OUR SCENTS FIRST, OR A PAIR OF US. BRANCH OUT AFTER THAT.” 

You’re stunned. Is he...is he actually helping you? Blinking, you manage to murmur out, 

“Okay.”

He nods, and turns around to let himself out of the car. He holds the door open, and you climb out behind him in a slight daze at what just happened. Watching him shut the door, you keep your gaze trained on him as he starts for the entrance to the store, with Red coming around the car to follow. Swallowing your pride, and frustrations for a quick moment, you call out, 

“Thank you.”

Edge stops, and looks back at you. The two of you stare at one another for a moment before he smirks, 

“YOU CAN THANK ME BY GETTING INSIDE THIS STORE, AND GETTING WHAT YOU NEED SO WE CAN LEAVE.”

You can do that. Hurrying over, you catch up to Edge before he walks into the store, and as you reach his side you take a moment to subtly take in a deep breath through your nose. The smell that hits you is complicated, and is something you can’t totally comprehend, probably because you’re not full a monster, but one thing does stick out for you. A small fragrant smell of cinnamon. Glancing up at Edge, you know this is him. Finally smiling a little, you go grab a cart from the corral nearby. 

Let’s shop. 


	3. Red and Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go shopping with Red and Edge which allows you to learn a bit about them.

Moving around the drugstore, you take your time finding what you need. You even stop for a moment to lament over the fact that due to your lost humanity, you don't get your period anymore in the feminine hygiene aisle. How sad is that? It sounds like a weird thing to miss, but it just further proves how different you are now, and that's what bothers you. Being different

Leaving that behind in favour of doing something that won't make you sad, you go looking for the soap, plus some extra toothpaste, and a new toothbrush. You make sure to deliberately ignore the hair care product aisle as you go by on your way. That one would be just a little too hard to go down right now. Stars, you miss your pretty hair. It wasn't that it was amazing, or anything, but it was yours. Sure, you could get a wig, but on a skeleton, that'd probably look weird cause what skeleton has hair? So, you've kept up the bald look, although no one else, but you seemed to care. 

You manage to find the soap with relative ease, and start trying to figure out which one you want. At the facility, everything was given to you, it's not like you got to shop, and choose. This is the first time in four years that you've gotten to shop for yourself, and you're going to enjoy it, no matter how grumpy this makes your chauffeurs. 

"what th' fuck are y'doin'?" Red growls in your ear, having come to stand beside you, "it's soap, jus' fuckin' pick one."

"I gotta get the right one." you smell another, thoroughly enjoying that due to your inverto status you can really smell the scents, "I want to smell nice." 

"why? y'jus' got here. there someone in th’ house y'wanna fuck?" 

Startled, your head whirls to Red, but before you can even ask a question, Edge is whacking Red on the back of the head, having heard his question. Red hisses, and swats at Edge’s retreating hand, 

"what th' fuck, boss!" 

"WHAT A VULGAR THING TO ASK, BROTHER!" Edge hisses, "WANTING TO SMELL NICE, DOESN’T AUTOMATICALLY MEAN YOU WANT TO FUCK SOMEONE YOU IDIOT." 

"Did I miss something?" you ask with a raised brow, and Edge’s attention goes to you while Red rubs the back of his skull,

"SCENTS ARE IMPORTANT, REMEMBER? SAYING YOU WISH TO SMELL NICE CAN MEAN MORE THAN JUST WISHING TO SMELL CLEAN." he explains, crossing his arms. 

Ah, you think you get it...sort of. Attention moving to Red who looks pretty cranky now, you reiterate, 

"I want to smell clean." 

Red grumbles under his breath for a moment before barking, "teachin' ya how t'be a monster is gonna be a fuckin' nightmare, ain't it?" he grabs a bar of soap off the rack, and shoves it at you. You're barely able to juggle it to stop the thing from falling since your hands are already full, but manage. You glare at Red, but he doesn't seem to care, "jus' get that one." he growls, and walks away. 

Looking at the small bar of red soap now nestled in your hands with some other soaps, you juggle again to set the others down, and pick up the bar Red picked. Taking a deep breath of it's scent you smell...roses. It's rose scented. Surprised, you look towards where Red had gone, and back to the soap. This...is actually perfect, and he picked it out at random. Probably because of the colour. His name is Red, maybe it's also his favourite colour too? Regardless, you're getting the soap, and place it in your cart, moving on to the aisle with tooth care items. 

Picking out a new toothbrush, and toothpaste are easy enough things to do. It's not like you can go totally wrong with whatever toothpaste you choose. Although, it raises a question you couldn't find in any books you read on monsters in the facility. 

"Edge?" you call for him, knowing he's nearby. You're rewarded with the sound of a hum which you take as him responding, "Can skeleton monsters get sensitive teeth?" 

"NO, WE HAVE NO NERVE ENDINGS LIKE HUMANS DO, ALTHOUGH IF OUR MAGIC IS UNBALANCED IN THE TEETH IT CAN HURT. YOU CAN ASK SPARROW ABOUT THAT." he all but spits Sparrow's name in a mocking tone. That's interesting, but not something you want to dive into right now. If Edge hates Sparrow, that's his business.

"I'll make sure to do that." you respond, and continue on, but ask, "So, I did some research on monsters in the facility, and-" 

"ARE YOU SURE? SINCE I FIGURE SCENTS WOULD BE SOMETHING THAT CAME UP IN SAID RESEARCH." 

Grinding your teeth, you try to stay amicable, but stars does Edge make it hard sometimes, "And there was very little on skeleton monsters." you finish. 

"PROBABLY BECAUSE THERE'S SO FEW OF US LEFT THAT OUR HISTORY WAS LOST. ASK THE KING, OR QUEEN WHEN THEY VISIT NEXT." 

They know the King, and Queen? Really? That's certainly something you'll file away for later. 

"Okay." is all you respond with. 

If Edge is bothered by your lack of response, he doesn’t show it as he continues to follow you around the store. It's odd, but it almost feels like he's guarding you in a way. From what, you have no idea, but it does give you ample opportunity to practice the scent thing he’d told you earlier. You're not very good at it. As you walk around you've been trying to pinpoint if he's following on your left, or right based on where his scent is the strongest, but you're only right every once in a while. It's frustrating, but you hope with time, you'll get better. Practice makes perfect, right?

Making a stop at the candles, you begin smelling a few, deciding it would be nice to have some in your bedroom. Sans said it's yours now, and you want to decorate it like it's yours. Once again Edge stands around while you do this, and Red comes to find you smelling products again. He sighs in what has to be the most aggravated way, 

"seriously, yer smellin' candles now?" 

"Yup." you reply, and place another in your cart then pick up another to smell it. Red just tsks, and sticks his hands into his pockets, but doesn’t say anything more. He just leans against a nearby wall.

After picking out five candles, you decide that's enough, and continue onwards. This time as you move around the store, you have two scents behind you making it harder to find Edge’s. The other scent, which is actually startlingly similar to Edge’s, keeps getting in the way. This must be Red. This must be what he meant by familial scent. That complicated, underlying smell is nearly identical with Red’s, but you can mostly tell that it's subtly different. However, it still makes it difficult to pinpoint Edge, so now you're pretty much never right when guessing. It's frustrating, but it makes good practice, you guess. 

Reaching the checkout, you wait in line for your turn, but you're keenly aware that you're the only monsters, well, monsters, and inverto in the store. Humans can't tell the difference, so to them you must look just like a monster. It’s unnerving, but at least no one is saying anything, but they are staring. Edge, and Red aren’t even batting a socket at the people doing so, but you guess you’re also not new to this too. People who visited the facility, hell even the facility staff used to stare at you, so it’s nothing you can’t shake off, but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t suck. No one wants to feel like they have a million eyes on them as they wait in line to buy stuff. It’s bad enough that people normally get so close to you that you can feel their breath on the back of your neck. Seriously, why must people be _that_ close to you in line? It’s infuriating. 

Eventually, or more like thankfully, it’s your turn, and you begin placing all your items up onto the counter. The cashier in turn rings everything through not saying anything, but you figure that’s better than if they said something racist. Although, perhaps they’re just not saying anything because there’s a crowd, or perhaps it’s the six foot one skeleton with the edgy scar that’s keeping their mouth shut. You’re leaning a little more towards them being a bit intimidated by Edge, but the tall monster probably wouldn’t appreciate you saying so. Instead, you focus back on the cashier since they’ve just given you the total for your purchase. You look at Edge, figuring he’s the one paying, but find him holding out a debit card for you with a piece of paper. Confused, you hesitantly take it, staring at it, and him, waiting for an explanation. He hums, 

“APPARENTLY, SANS THOUGHT IT BEST IF YOU HAD YOUR OWN CARD. HE’LL BE MAKING WEEKLY DEPOSITS FOR YOU. THE PIN NUMBER IS ON THAT PIECE OF PAPER. DON’T LOSE IT.”

"When did he give you this?" you wonder out loud, and quietly tell the cashier you're going to use a debit card. The total pops up on the interac machine, and you slide your card into the chip reader while opening the paper to get the pin. As you're typing it in, Edge answers,

"SANS, AND I SHARE A HALF BATH BETWEEN OUR BEDROOMS." he sighs, "HE GAVE IT TO ME BEFORE HE LEFT." 

"Oh, okay." 

The approved message flies up onto the screen quickly after you’ve input your pin, so without hesitation, you grab the bag, and receipt from the cashier. The only thing the cashier said to you that whole time was the total. It doesn't even bother you. They can't understand, or be unafraid of an unknown, but you suppose they’ve also had five years to get used to things. Seeing skeletons though, for a human? You can see how that's scary. They have usually been seen as a sign of death in human culture after all. You’d promise them you’re not the grim reaper, but the transaction is already over, so probably just best to get over it, and move on. 

Heading out, Edge walks quickly in front, with you in the middle, and Red bringing up the rear. It really does feel like they’re oddly protecting you. From what though? You’re not entirely sure what danger you could be in at a pharmacy, but who knows? Maybe a drug lord works out of this pharmacy, and you just don’t know it. That’s extremely unlikely, but it’s still fun to think about, and breaks the doldrums of the day.

Back at the car, Edge opens his door, and let's you climb into the backseat first, before swinging himself into the car. Red like before takes the passenger side, and once everyone's buckled in, off you go! This time to the mall, which you have to admit you're a bit excited for. It's been so long since you've been able to go to the mall, and you're looking forward to it. The fact that you have company that has no desire to be here doesn't deter you in the least. They can ditch you for all you care. You've got money now, and know the house's address, you can get a cab if need be. You're a big girl. 

Although, you do hate this silence in the car. You want to talk about something. Anything...well anything other than yourself. 

"So, what do you do?" you ask Edge, pointedly looking at him, leaning over the seat. Edge’s eye lights flicker to you in the mirror, then back to the road. At first, you don't think he's going to answer, but eventually,

"I'M A CHEF. A HEAD CHEF." 

Well, that’s impressive. 

"Where?" 

"UNION NOUVEAU." 

"Isn't that a really high end restaurant?" 

Edge hums, and nods as his answer. Huh, good to know. You've only eaten there once, since if you remember correctly it was really expensive, and the food wasn't that great. If they got a new head chef though then maybe it was worth trying again. Turning to Red, you ask the same question,

"And what do you do?"

"what's it matter t’you?" he immediately replies, twisting in his seat to look at you. He’s making no attempt to answer you, and instead is just continuing to meet your gaze without blinking. Oh, a stare off? You're down. 

The two of you just go on staring at each other, and it goes on for much longer than you thought it would. Apparently, Edge was feeling the same since he sighs, and growls, 

"HE'S AN ALGORITHMS ENGINEER." 

"What the hell is that?" you ask, not breaking your gaze. You're winning this. 

Red actually answers this time since Edge has already spilled the beans, but he doesn’t break the staring contest you're in,

"i focus on th' design, analysis, implementation, optimization, profilin', an' experimental evaluations of computer algorithms, bridgin' th' gap between algorithm theory, and practical applications of algorithms in software engineerin'." 

Still staring, "Are you a wiki page? That sounds like you pulled it straight from the wiki." 

"i wrote th' fuckin' wiki, ya sourpuss." 

"Liar." 

"now ya sound like th' ashtray, an' raisin, how do y'know?" 

"As if you'd write on a wiki page." 

Edge chuckles in the driver’s seat, "THAT'S A GOOD POINT, BROTHER." 

"shut up, boss." Red without looking, since he's still staring, lightly shoves Edge. The taller brother in return makes what has to be the funniest startled noise you’ve ever heard in response, and barks, 

"DON'T DISTRACT THE DRIVER, YOU MORON!" 

Red just mockingly repeats what he says, before resuming his conversation with you, 

"so what if i didn't write th' wiki?" 

"Did you memorize it?" 

"what if i did for morons like yerself?" 

"I'll have you know I'm _plenty_ smart." 

"don't be offended when i don't take yer word for that, sourpuss." 

You can't believe the two of you are still staring at one another. You're going to be uncomfortably knowledgeable about everything to do with his face,

"Sourpuss? What's that for?" 

"s'yer nickname. it's my thing. yer jus' a giant sourpuss, so that's yers." 

"Okay." you don't really care what he calls you, and giving him a reaction is obviously what he wants, "So, you're a nerd?" Might as well try to rile him up like he’s trying to do to you. 

"VERY MUCH SO." Edge confirms, and Red just glowers,

"if havin' actual intelligence makes me a nerd, fuckin' fine, but at least i ain't a sourpuss inverto, actin' like she's fine with everythin' goin' on around ‘er when really, she's a lost, scared, an’ angry lil puppy." he huffs, and breaks your gaze to turn around in his seat. Apparently, he’s done with whatever the two of you'd been doing, and honestly after that outburst, you were too. 

Sitting back in your seat, you grit your teeth to stop yourself from snapping back. Of course you're angry! You spent four years in a facility against your will for something you had no control over! You very much want to bite back, and get angry with Red, but you can already see Edge getting ready to intervene if he has to, so you don't bother. Instead, you cross your arms, and look out the window to watch the town pass you by. You don’t know why you’re surprised. It’s not like these guys are ever going to be your friends. They’re just housemates, and the moment you can control your magic, you’re out of there. There’s no point to attempt to be anything other than that, and Red just proved that to you. 

Not long after your little spat, you reach the mall, and without a word, Edge parks allowing you all to pile out of the car. Guess the three of you won't be chatting any time soon which sits just fine with you at the moment. Might be best not to repeat what happened in the car, even if you were having fun until Red got grumpy. 

Edge stomps ahead, leaving you to trail behind his longer stride again along with Red who is probably more used to matching his brother’s speed. You’re not quite there yet, so sometimes it feels like you have to run to keep up with Edge. If either of them noticed this, they didn’t say anything, or just didn’t care. Probably the latter. Heading for the front doors, you're pleased to see both monsters, and humans alike going into the building. At least you won't stick out like a sore thumb this time, so that's promising. 

Inside, you find the mall looking nearly the same as when you'd last seen it. Some shops have obviously changed, and there's been a few renovations, but it was close enough. Confident you know your way, you begin to go towards a store you used to love buying clothes from. Thankfully, it's still around, and it pulls a smile from you to be able to walk inside again. It might sound dumb to say you missed shopping since it can be such a tedious task, but it feels like such a normal everyday thing, and that's what you sorely missed. The mundane, average, everyday things that you haven’t been able to do since being at the facility. 

With no hesitation, you grab a cart upon entering the store, that smile still on your face. You have every intention to go a little crazy, and buy a bunch of new clothes. You sorely needed it, especially since most of your old clothes your parents have held onto the last four years might not fit. It would make sense that not all of them would, so a new wardrobe it is! Getting started, you begin at the first aisle you see, and go through what you can. Quickly, you realize you're not even 100% sure what your size would be anymore. Meaning, you're going to have to try on a lot of clothing. That is something you definitely didn't miss. 

However, as you do this Edge meanders off, and leaves Red to follow you around. You get the feeling Edge likes clothes, and wants to shop but you also get the inkling that Red does too. He's dressed well enough, and his clothes are obviously taken care of. This just might not be his kind of store. That, or he's not in the mood for shopping after all. Regardless, it just means you’ll practice with Red's scent instead of Edge’s. You just need to get close enough to get that small bit of underlying scent you can comprehend. This is easier said than done. Red almost obsessively moves out of your way, and refuses to be in your space whatsoever. Does he think you have cooties, or something? Get over here you grumpy skeleton! You need to smell him! There's no way you can just ask him either since if you did it'll look like you're hitting on him. If saying you want to smell nice is code for I wanna bang, you can only imagine what let me smell you is code for, and the last thing you want is for Red to think you wanna fuck him. 

It might also seem weird to practice this, but if scents are as important as Edge said, you want to get this down first. Magic control can come later since you're not in any danger of imploding at the moment, and as long as you keep calm, you're fine. Making a faux pa because you're ignorant of certain monster cultures when you're living with fourteen of them though? No way. Not happening. You’re educating yourself, and as fast as you can. 

Thankfully, your chance comes to find out Red’s unique scent when you need him to hold a few things. Hopefully, he'll gripe, but do it anyway.

"Can you hold this?" you ask, gesturing to what's in your arms.

Red rolls his eyelights, but approaches you, and takes the items from your arms. This allows him to be close enough for you to take in a subtle breath of his scent. That same underlying complicated scent is there that's hard to comprehend that's extremely close to Edge’s, but underneath is the scent of...campfire? He smells like a campfire. Really? Why does that not surprise you? Ignoring your inner monologue of how you'd like to actually throw Red into an _actual_ campfire, you thank him, and continue with your shopping while once again trying to pinpoint exactly where Red is by his scent alone. It’s tough, but practice can only make it better even though it is pretty creepy. Imagine if they realized you were doing this? Look at the new girl smelling us, and trying to realize where we are! You’d never live it down. No, it’s best they never find out. 

Edge still hasn't reappeared yet, leaving the two of you alone, and you've been beginning to wonder if you should apologize for antagonizing Red in the car. There's no way Red will ever apologize, but do you want to be the bigger person, and say you're sorry? You're not, but you can pretend. It might be best to do so instead of being on bad terms with someone in the house. Just because you’re not going to be their friends, doesn’t mean you don’t want to be amicable. Sighing softly, you swallow your pride to mutter,

"Sorry." 

"for?" Red replies, sounding bored. 

"What happened in the car?" 

He stops, and you know he's stopped since you can't hear his footsteps behind you anymore. Turning to look at him, you find him watching you carefully, 

"what, why?" 

He really does look puzzled, and him being confused has you confused,

"Cause you were obviously upset by what I said." 

"first off, i wasn't." he clarifies, taking a few steps towards you, "y’don’t know shit about me, an' y'got no idea what me bein' upset looks like. second, don't fuckin' apologize jus' for th' sake of fuckin' apologizin'. makes ya look weak as fuck, sourpuss." 

"You seemed upset." you point out,

"again, y’don’t know shit about me." 

He's got you there. 

"So...I should never apologize to you?" 

"didn't fuckin' say that did i?" he growls, sounding so done with this conversation, "i'm sayin' don't fuckin' pretend like ya know me enough t'think ya get me. like “ooh, red's upset”. piss off, i don't want no apology, an' i don't need it." 

This feels like a very roundabout way for him to say he's not upset, and there's no need to apologize. Still, you can tell even beyond his harsh words that he's not being hostile. His posture is relaxed, and he's got his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. So, he truly isn't upset even though he sounds that way. Go figure. Nodding, you just reply with, 

"Okay." 

Turning, you go back to shopping, and hear him mutter, 

"an' fuckin' learn t'say more than "okay" ya sourpuss." 

He's definitely used to getting a rise from people, and keeps expecting it from you. On some levels he'll get it, but today you're just a bit too preoccupied with what you're doing to give him the reaction he's used to. Too bad, so sad, Red. 

Finally, after a few hours of shopping, you're ready to make your way to the fitting rooms, and since Red is just following along, you don’t bother telling him what you're doing. He'll follow anyway. He’s followed you everywhere else in the store, so why wouldn’t he follow you now? Luckily the fitting rooms are easy enough to find, and Red takes a seat on some chairs nearby, pulling out his phone while you go try on the clothes. 

It's a bit tedious since you're trying to figure out your size, and it's taking way longer than you'd like it to. You miss a lot of things about your old body, one thing being your obviously feminine figure, especially your hips. Belts have become a best friend to you when it comes to pants. Now, you look just like all the other skeletons in the house, just more petite. It's...difficult, feeling like you’re not feminine, and pretty. You struggle to accept your body, and even after five years, it's hard. 

Trying on a dress you'd have loved when you looked human, you sigh. It just...isn't the same. Sure, you probably look fine, but all you can see are the things you've lost about yourself. Heaving another sigh, you take off the dress, and throw it into the no pile. You go to grab another piece of clothing, but stop when you catch yourself in the mirror. 

You've only got your underwear on, so you're able to clearly see your entire skeleton in the large full length mirror. Your hand reaches out to touch the glass, but instead of a human hand pressing against the mirror, it's a skeletal one, all phalanges, and metacarpals. Hate wells inside you. This isn't fair, why you? No one else in your family changed! Not your mother, father, or little sister! Not your grandmother, or anyone else. Just you. 

Your fingers curl, and scratch along the mirror as a few tears escape your sockets. Even they're different. Instead of clear little tears, they're these big purple, almost shimmering globs that fall down your cheeks. Wiping them quickly, you sniff, and clear your throat to compose yourself. Like hell you're going to let Edge, and Red see you cry right now. That'll open a line of questioning you don't want to go down right now. Plus, if apologizing is “weak”, you can’t imagine what crying is. 

Instead, you throw yourself into trying on all the clothes, keeping yourself preoccupied, and don't attempt to look at your skeleton again. It's too hard, and crying here will do no one any good. Since you're so focused on getting this done, you get through the rest of the clothes with relative ease, and end up with a nice pile of clothes you're going to get. 

Satisfied, you leave the fitting room with all your new clothes, leaving the ones you don’t want with the store employee, and are surprised to find Red still waiting, but he's fallen asleep. He's full on sitting up, and just asleep in the chair he'd plopped himself into. Seriously? Who falls asleep in a busy clothing store? There’s literally people shouting right now! Walking over, you pat his skull gently, 

“Hey, wake up.”

He doesn’t stir, and just keeps snoring softly. You move your hand to give his shoulder a hard shake, and still he doesn’t wake. What the actual hell? You’d worry that he may actually be dead, but he’s snoring, so that’s put to rest easily. Lifting your head, you glance around unsure of exactly what you should do. He’s asleep, and you can’t exactly move him by yourself. Well, you probably could, but not with all the clothes, and the cart that you’re toting around. Your eye lights drop to the phone in Red’s hand that’s on his chest. Although he’ll probably be annoyed that you’re using it, you carefully take it from his hand, and without looking at anything else, you pull up the contact that says “Boss”. 

**“boss”**   
**(X-XXX-XXX-XXXX)**

**You** : Red fell asleep.

You thought you might be waiting a bit for a response, but Edge is pretty quick to answer. 

_**Boss** : WHERE ARE YOU?_

  
You’re surprised he’s not more upset, but maybe it’s just hard to convey his annoyance through text. 

**You** : Fitting Rooms. 

_**Boss** : I’LL BE THERE MOMENTARILY. DON’T MOVE._

**You** : I have nowhere to be.

Setting Red’s phone into his pocket, you sit tight to wait, and true to his word, Edge appears about three minutes later looking unsurprised, but annoyed. He sighs seeing Red, and without a word, just picks his brother up. This would be hilarious if Edge didn’t then sling him over his shoulder like he was carrying a dead body. Actually, no it is still funny. You have to stifle your laughter as you follow after Edge for the checkout because this is amazing. He seems so used to having to do this, and Red is just full on still sleeping. His brother is carrying him like a dead body, and he doesn’t care. Beautiful. 

The line up at the checkout is a bit long, but now standing next to Edge carrying Red the way he is, people seem to be giving you a wide berth. Thank the stars. There’s nothing more irritating than someone who stands way too close to you in line. Edge is silent the whole wait, but you figure this is because he doesn’t want to wake his older brother, or wait...you don’t actually know which one is older, and who is younger. You’ll have to ask, but before you can you reach the checkout. This time around the cashier is friendly, and they actually talk to you, asking you if you found what you needed, or if there was something missing that they could help you find before leaving. Definitely refreshing from Stares A Lot at the pharmacy. 

The total for your clothes is a little more than you expected, but you may have also gone a little overboard. It’s been a while since you’ve been able to shop! It’s allowed. Edge doesn’t seem all that perturbed by the total, so it must be fine. He probably spends way more when he goes shopping if the clothes he’s wearing today are any indication. They’re pretty freaking nice. Loving that the cashier completely ignores the tall skeleton carrying the little one, you give her a smile, and tell her to have a good day once you’ve finished the interaction. Edge follows suit, but Red doesn’t because he’s still somehow asleep. The urge to make him wave is strong, but you refrain. Although, Edge might’ve found that funny too. Ah, opportunity missed. 

Leaving the store with your arms full of bags, the two of you head to the car in silence. Edge unlocks the car with little difficulty, and instead of letting Red be in the front seat like before, he places him carefully in the back to sleep. Guess that means you’re sitting in the front seat. Not bothering to ask, you just hop into the passenger seat, and since Edge doesn’t complain, you figure you’re good to go! 

The two of you drive once again in relative silence only broken by the sounds of Red sleeping, but you are keenly aware that there is a question you wish to ask. Deciding that of the two brothers, Edge might be the better option, you inquire to satisfy your curiosity. 

“So,” Edge’s glances at you quickly, before returning his gaze to the road, “I realized I didn’t know if you were the older brother, or if Red was.”

“RED IS.” he responds, his voice quieter than before, probably because Red’s sleeping. 

“How much?”

“HOW MUCH WHAT?” 

“How much older is he?”

“TEN YEARS.” 

Wow, that’s not a lot of time in between for monsters. In your research into their culture you’d learned that most of the time monsters had their children very far apart. You’re talking hundreds of years apart sometimes since monsters are extremely long lived. 

“Wow, you’re close in age.” 

“YES, WE ARE.” 

“Do you have any other family besides Red, and your cousins? Where’s your parents?” you’re being nosy as hell, and you know it, but it’s Edge’s choice whether to answer, or not. He can tell you to bugger off, and you will. 

“NO, AND THEY’RE DEAD. THEY DIED WHEN I WAS A NEWBORN.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” You are. That’s awful, losing your parents, and so young. He wouldn’t remember them at all, “Who raised you?”

“RED.” 

You stop, and your gaze which had been on what was outside your window turns to Edge, 

“Red did?”

“YES.”

“But...he was ten years old.” you’re surprised, and Edge hums, 

“WE HAD NO ONE ELSE.”

“No one would take you? Don’t you have like seven aunts, or uncles that could take you in if the number of cousins you have is any indication?”

Now stopped at a red light, Edge turns to look at you, “YOU ASK A LOT OF PERSONAL QUESTIONS YET OFFER TO ANSWER NONE IN RETURN.”

He’s got a point there, and like you’d stated earlier, you’d back off when he told you to. Well, he not so much as told as pointed out that you were nosy, but same thing. Regardless, you turn to look out your window at the scenery passing by, and Edge goes back to driving, the light having turned green once more.

All in all you guess today was a productive trip into town. You got everything you needed, but most importantly, you learned a little bit about Edge, and Red. Not a lot, but enough at least to know that they aren’t horrible guys. Kinda cranky, but not bad guys, and that’s what matters you guess. 


	4. Restless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a restless night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so incredibly excited, and happy that you guys are enjoying this. Thank you so so so much to all of you who are reading, and supporting this! It's always amazing to see your comments, or hear back from you all!
> 
> Special thanks to my friend [Catler00](https://catler00.tumblr.com/) for looking over this chapter for mistakes❤❤

After getting home from shopping, Edge put Red to bed, stating he was fine. He was apparently just tired, and deciding not to question him on it, you went back to your own room. You were so tired from everything that had happened, no longer used to so much excitement. It's been four years, okay! You need time to readjust. Unfortunately, because of how tired you were, when you took a nap, you ended up missing dinner again. These guys are seriously going to think you hate dinner or something. Regardless, when you awoke, you realized it was pretty damn late, and you were pretty damn hungry. It's obvious that they've definitely all had dinner already. Some may have even gone to bed, you have no idea. Even if they had, you're hoping there's some food leftover for you from dinner. 

Getting out of bed, you promptly leave your room, not bothering to shut the door, and head for the kitchen. The hallway is dark, and the house is mostly silent. However, you can see the light in the kitchen is on, meaning someone is in there. Quietly walking over, you peek your head in to see who's there. It's a skeleton you haven't met yet. 

He's tall, maybe six foot three, with that same angular skull that Papyrus had. Even from here you can see the slight gap tooth he had, and the freckles dotting his cheekbones. He wore this pretty orange, and purple hoodie that frankly looked so big, and comfy, you’d love to steal it. You can see he’s also not really paying attention as he eats what looks to be a pudding cup as he leans his back against the counter. This allowed for such a great opportunity. 

Walking into the kitchen, you silently move towards him, and call out a soft,

"Hello." 

He immediately chokes on the pudding he just tried to swallow, and sort of flails in his surprise. You resist the urge to laugh at that adorable display of awkward. His gaze whips around to you, and now that you're closer you can see the faint orange eye lights shimmering in his sockets, 

"you scared me!" he coughs, giving his chest a little thump with the palm of his hand, 

"Sorry." you're not, and notice that funny look he gives you, "I'm Lissa." 

"stretch." he holds out a hand to you, the funny look disappearing as you take it, "you missed dinner again, blue, and paps were disappointed." 

"Sorry." you repeat again, even though you're not, "I was tired after shopping, and fell asleep." 

"yeah, heard you went out with red, and edge." he comments, scooping up another spoonful of pudding, "your dinner is in the fridge by the way. paps made sure to save it for you."

Oh, thank the stars. Going to the fridge, you pull out the delicious looking dinner that had been saved for you, and immediately get it into the microwave to heat up. It would’ve seriously sucked if Papyrus hadn’t graciously saved you a plate. He’s really starting to get into your good graces, that one. Once your meal is in the microwave, doing it’s spin around to heat, you turn back to Stretch, who is watching you, 

"Why are you up so late?" you ask, and he shrugs, 

"just got some stuff to do." 

"Like eating pudding cups?" 

"got something against pudding?" he smirks, that tooth gap becoming more prominent, and you hate that it's so cute. 

"No, I love pudding." you admit, but quickly move on. You don’t want to talk about yourself with these guys. Not yet anyway, "Blue's your brother right?"

He nods, "yeah, he said he met you this morning, how'd you know though?" 

"Edge told me, but also," you gesture to your own teeth, "the tooth gap," then your cheeks, "and freckles." 

He stops with a spoonful of pudding halfway to his mouth as the microwave beeps indicating your food is done. Turning your attention away, you open the microwave, and grab your food. One good thing about being a skeleton is that you have no skin to burn, and your bones are much harder to sear off like flesh. This means even though this plate is very hot which you can feel it is, it doesn't hurt. You begin heading back to your bedroom, but stop when you see Stretch staring at you, looking a bit out if it, and slightly flustered, 

"Are you okay?" you inquire with a raised brow, and he startles at your question, flushing even more. He rubs the back of his neck,

"uh yeah…just um...is it weird?" 

You tilt your head, what is he on about? "Is what weird?" 

"the um...tooth gap?" 

Ah, he must be self-conscious, "Why would it be weird? It's just who you are." 

His gaze moves back to you, and he seems to settle at your words. That was easy,

"thanks." 

Nodding, you turn, and _now_ head back to your room fully intent on enjoying your meal which you do. It's absolutely delicious. Some of these guys really do know how to cook, and you know you'll have no issues eating here. Although you’re curious of who cooked this, and yesterday’s meals. You know Edge is a chef, so maybe he did it, or was it one of the others? That’s something you should probably try to find out since you’re so curious. Maybe Stretch knows? He seemed forthcoming. Resolved to do just that, you go to take your plate back out to the kitchen once finishing your meal, but find Stretch gone. You’re disappointed, but not surprised. It is late after all, and he has no obligation to stick around the kitchen just because you have a question. Even if you knew where his bedroom was, you wouldn’t go knocking to ask a question like this. That would be weird.

Not bothering to hang about you end up back in your room, and falling back asleep. Might as well try to keep your schedule. Thankfully, it seems to work, and you're able to fall back to sleep pretty easily with thankfully no dreams of an endless darkness, but you end up waking at a disgustingly early time. You're pretty sure no one will even be awake yet. Whatever, just means you can go find the laundry room to wash some of the new clothes you got, and wash your face in the bathroom before everyone gets up! You know Sparrow gets the bathroom first, but it won't hurt to just wash your face, right? If he’s not awake yet, it seriously should be fine. It would be ridiculous if it wasn’t. Swinging your legs over the side of your bed, you get out, and stretch out. Your joints click, and pop in various areas, the magic that holds them together popping in a healthy way. That was another thing you had to get used to right away was that your joints did pop like a human’s would if you moved them in a certain way. The first time it happened you’d been terrified that you’d hurt yourself, but soon learned it was a normal thing. Sighing, you shake yourself out, and finally move away from your bed. 

Heading for the door, you leave your room, and meander for the bathroom. The house is dead silent, and all you can hear are your own skeletal feet clacking against the hardwood floor. It’s eerie, and now you’re sort of wishing you had a phone with a flashlight to light your way. Your eye lights were great at seeing in the dark, but they weren’t perfect, and you could still bump into things if you weren’t careful. Rounding the corner to the bathroom, not expecting to run into anything since why would you? It’s ass o’clock in the morning, and yet, you still run into something, or someone who is pretty solidly built, and promptly end up on your ass, or coccyx you should say. Letting out a groan from hitting the floor, you exasperatedly rub your pelvis, knowing that was gonna sting later, and glance up at who you ran into. You freeze at what you see. 

Now, you're not proud of what happens. The house is dark, so when the person you ran into turns around, and all you can see is one giant dilated red eye light looking right at you...well let's just say the shriek you let out is louder than you'd like. The others are asleep after all, and you don't want to wake them just because you got scared! 

Thankfully, the person is quick to cover your mouth so the shriek is cut off before it could reach full volume,

"shh," comes what has to be the most gentle voice you've ever heard despite how raspy, and hoarse it seems, "i didn't mean to scare you," he whispers, and you calm, slowly nodding at him to show you understand. He removes his hand, 

"Sorry." you whisper, and he shakes his head, 

"s'okay." he murmurs, and turns his head along with you when you hear doors opening. 

It's the two doors behind you, and you have to sort of twist your body to see, but it is pretty dark, so you can really only see two tall silhouettes. Well, that’s ominous. Your random bump in the night friend seems to think so too since he pulls out a phone from his pocket, and turns on the flashlight, illuminating the area. Now able to properly see, you take a good look at not just who you ran into, but the two others who stood like reapers in their doorways. 

The guy you ran into is tall, probably six foot five, and had that same round skull as Sans. Actually, he looked a lot like Sans, _way_ more so than any of the others, but had a gaping hole on the side of his skull that made you want to wince. You manage to refrain, but your curiosity is peeking itself into your mind. How’d he get that hole? Is he okay? Does it hurt? Can he get things inside it? Can you put _your_ hand inside it? These were all very important questions, and none of which you actually asked as the big guy’s red eye light starts flickering over the two standing behind you. 

Glancing back over your shoulder, you can fully see them. Both were tall, and looked like Papyrus, with the angular skulls. 

"um...what's g-going on?" comes what has to be the sweetest, softest voice you’ve ever heard from the skeleton in the doorway of the corner bedroom. 

He's about six foot one, with braces on his canines. You notice he's got those sharp fanged teeth much like Edge’s, but those canines of his are much bigger, and poke out sort of like an overbite. Precious freckles dotted his face around his nose, and stars he’s adorable with his shy posture. He looked pretty puzzled at what was in front of him, and he just seemed to scream anxious bean to you. Thankfully due to the low lighting, you could also see the yellow lights in his sockets flickering between you, and whoever you bumped into. 

"y’okay, bear?" the other skeleton asks, his voice quiet, but is husky, and smooth. You actually want to hear it again, his voice is that nice. 

He's Bear's height, and has bright orange eye lights in his sockets. Like the adorable one, he's got those sharp fanged teeth, but has a scar that runs through his left socket down to his canine which has been replaced by a gold one, like Red's. Even in the low lighting created by Bear’s phone, you can see it glint, but what’s really drawing you in are those eye lights. They’re like fire, but you can see as he moves them around that he’s harmless. Just a gentle giant, or at least that’s what you’re getting from him. 

"yeah, 'm fine. scared the new girl." Bear replies with a murmur, holding his hand out to you. Taking it, you let him hoist you up, and glance at the others, 

"I'm Lissa. Sorry for the scream." 

The shorter of the three tentatively comes over to get a better look at you, and the taller one follows, but his eye lights are solely on the shorter one. Are they friends, and he’s just a bit protective? Whatever it is, you get the feeling if you’re mean to this freckled bean here that fire eyes is going to be pissed. Freckled bean stops just in front of you, and sort of seems to struggle with something. You wait, a bit unsure what he wants, but figure it out when he begins speaking. 

"c-c-c…" he starts, and starts fiddling with his fingers, finally stuttering out, "c-coffee."

Oh, he wanted to introduce himself! It’s apparent so does the others, since right after Coffee, you hear, 

"wolf." taller one beside Coffee introduces, and from behind you now, 

"and 'm bear." 

You nod to each one in turn, "Sorry for waking you, and for screaming in your face." you direct that last part to Bear as you shuffle so you can look at all three, "I didn't expect to run into anyone. I just wanted to wash my face, then find the laundry room." 

Wolf is literally expressionless. You have no idea what he's thinking. He could be thinking of quantum physics, knitting, or even that he could go for a good fuck, but you’d never know because he’s just so deadpan. It’ll be so hard to figure him out if he’s just constantly like that. Coffee, on the other hand, is incredibly expressive. His face gives off every little emotion he’s feeling, and you know you’ll have no trouble with him. At hearing your explanation a moment earlier, Coffee tilts his head curiously, while Bear motions to the door now behind you, 

"laundry is right there." 

Of course it is. Why wouldn’t it be right there? You nod towards it, and murmur, 

"Thanks. Sorry again." 

"s'no problem." Bear replies softly, giving you a nod. 

Wolf, not bothering with a goodbye, starts to head back to his bedroom. Coffee at least gives you a shy little smile, before hurrying back to his room, probably tired. You give Bear one last glance, and a soft goodbye before moving to head for the bathroom. You're unsure why Bear was even in the middle of the hallway at this time, but you're not going to question it. It’s not really any of our business, and just because you’re curious doesn’t mean that makes it yours. It would probably just be better to leave it alone, and move on. Easily finding the bathroom, you get to wash your face, instantly feeling better, and more awake. Time to take on a new day which is likely to be just as stressful as yesterday. Hopefully with less fights though. 

Leaving the bathroom, you find Bear is no longer in the hallway, which suits you just fine. Saves you from making more small talk, and you figure he’s just gone back to his own room, or something which is exactly what you’re doing. Going back to your own bedroom, the house is still eerily quiet with once again only your skeletal feet clacking on the floor. Making good time since you don’t bump into more skeletons, you’re easily able to make it back to your room, but when you get there, you find the door now open. Alarm courses through you, as well as annoyance. Sans told you that none of them would go into your room without permission! Angry thinking Sans had lied, you stomp into your room to give whoever is here a piece of your mind, but stop when you see no skeletons, but instead, you find cats. 

Three cats in fact...and a dog. A big dog. 

Blinking in surprise, your fight dies immediately. You didn’t know these guys had pets! The dog is obviously a Saint Bernard, and huge. He’s sitting by your bed, and just gazing at you with a lazy expression while panting. The three cats, one all black, one an orange tabby, and the other a calico, are playing on your bed. Well, the tabby, and calico are playing on your bed. The black cat is just watching them as is the dog. Honestly, the black cat almost looks like they’re supervising two children with the way they're sitting.

Walking over, you can quickly see the dog has a name on the tag of his collar that says, “Boulder”. Letting him sniff your hand, he gives it a gentle lick, making you smile. He seems like a nice fellow. A very good boy, and figure he must be watching over the rowdier cats with the black cat. Giving him a pet, you murmur, 

“Boulder huh? You’re built like one.” 

Boulder just leans into your pets, and closes his eyes. The three cats seem perfectly happy to continue being little heathens on your unmade bed, so after giving Boulder the pets he deserves, you sit on the bed with the three cats. You expect them to run, or hiss, just be upset to be in your general vicinity, but nope. The black cat actually walks over, and gets into your lap purring while the others play. You just pet them with a smile, enjoying their company. It’s been so long since you’ve seen any sort of pet in person. They weren’t allowed at the facility because some of the humans working there had allergies. So, this is actually extremely nice to just get to sit here watching these two little devils play on your bed, while the black cat purrs in your lap, and Boulder lays down near your feet. Their presence is comforting, and you can’t believe you didn’t know they were here all this time. You wish you could stay here with them all morning, but you do have some work to do. 

Reluctantly, leaving the cats on your bed with Boulder supervising, you grab your new clothes that need to be washed. This time when you go to the laundry room, you know where you’re going, and don’t bump into anyone however, you don’t expect the room to be so big. There’s one of those basin sinks in here, along with two washers, and dryers which makes sense. Honestly, it might be better if they got a third set. Fifteen people live here, and they must do a lot of laundry, but you’re not going to worry too much about that. Laundry baskets are around on some counter space nearby, and a ton of detergent for cleaning clothes. Figuring the guys wouldn’t mind you taking some, you select a random one, and use it. Guess there was one thing on your shopping trip you’d forgotten to buy, but in your defense, you didn’t think you’d need separate detergent from the others. You’re unsure if it’s normal to have ten different kinds in one household. Perhaps some of them are picky with the way they smell, and there’s no way in hell you’re bringing that up. Not after the scent conversation with Edge the other day. 

Leaving your laundry to wash, you make the journey back to your bedroom, now confident in your route back there, even in the dark. You find the three kitties, and Boulder still in your room when you return, and smile, hurrying over to join them again. They’re actual treasures, and keep you company even though you have to get up again to eventually go switch over your laundry. Once again when you come back, they’re still there. Absolutely sweethearts. Guess they like your room. By the time your laundry is done, the sun is coming up, and peeking in through the windows in the dining room. You can see this as you round the corner to your room, laundry basket in hand with fresh clean clothes that you hope fit you better than those old ones. 

Back in your room, you fold that now clean laundry, and gain little help from the cats who seemed more intent on knocking your socks off the bed than helping. Boulder was good enough to pick them up, and place them back on the bed for you though. What a good boy. Each time he did it, you’d give him an ear scratch, and a thank you. Part of you feels like he understands since he looks for the pet each time it happens. Maybe he does, who knows? He does live in a household of skeletons, and he seems very well trained. 

Finally finishing your task of folding with absolutely no aid from the little devils, you put it all away, but leave out what you want to wear for the day. You're excited to finally have clothes that'll fit right. When monsters first surfaced, they brought with them new techniques, and magic along with them when it came to making clothing. Now a lot of clothing would adjust (within certain parameters, and sizes) to the person wearing them. All you had to do was look at the tag when buying clothes to see if it had the words "Magically Adjustable" on it. The clothes were still washable, and the magic stayed, keeping the clothes in better shape, longer. It was great. You'd been irritated that you weren't provided these clothes in the facility, but you're super glad you have them now. 

Happily putting on a cute sweater, and some skinny jeans, you begin to feel as the magic takes hold. You could feel it in the store, and you can feel it now as the clothes quickly adjust to you. It's not a weird, or uncomfortable feeling, it's just something you're aware is happening as they suddenly become more fitting. Smiling, you turn to Boulder, 

"Whaddya think?" 

Boulder tilts his head, and wags his tail, but that's probably just because you're talking to him. Doesn't make you feel bad, or anything though, especially since you'd been joking by asking him in the first place. Still smiling, you stride over, and give Boulder some scratches behind the ears which he gladly accepts while you sit on your bed with the cats again. 

You don't know how long you sit here with them, enjoying your quiet time with these sweet animals. It's apparently a long enough span of time since one moment you're petting the cats, and the next there's a knock on your door. Eye lights moving to it, you call out, 

"It's open." officially inviting whoever is on the other side to enter. 

The door opens, and you're a bit surprised to find its Blue. What does he want? He's got a wide smile on his face, but he does look startled at seeing the animals, 

"OH! I DIDN’T EXPECT THEM TO ALL BE IN HERE." he chuckles, moving over to give the black cat a chin scratch, who happily accepts it, 

"They sort of let themselves in." you tell him, but are also quick to ask, "Did you need something?" 

He nods, "YES! I WAS WONDERING IF YOU WERE BUSY TODAY? IF NOT, I THOUGHT MAYBE YOU MIGHT WANNA DO SOMETHING FUN." 

You tilt your head, "Like what?" 

"IT'S A SURPRISE." 

You hate surprises. However, you’re not about to tell Blue that since he seems pretty enthused about whatever it is he’s got planned. So instead, you nod, 

“Okay.”

“YOU’LL GO?”

“Yeah, sure.”

His grin grows, “AWESOME! I THINK IT’S TIME YOU GOT TO HAVE SOME FUN! YOU WERE KEPT IN THAT FACILITY WAY TOO LONG. MEET ME IN THE LIVING ROOM WHEN YOU’RE READY. I’M GOING TO SEE IF I CAN ROPE PA...STRETCH INTO COMING AS WELL. I’M SURE HE’D LIKE TO MEET YOU.”

“Oh, I met him last night.” you inform him, petting the calico who was currently butting his head against your thigh, and basically tossing himself around in excitement at being pet. 

Blue blinks in astonishment, his eye lights shrinking for a quick moment before returning to their full size, 

“YOU DID?” 

“Yeah, I got up to eat, and he was eating a pudding cup in the kitchen.”

Blue rolls his eye lights, “OF COURSE HE WAS. PLEASE TELL ME HE WAS AT LEAST POLITE?”

“He was nice,” Blue seems relieved to hear that, “although,” you watch Blue’s smile falter, “I think I made him self conscious over his tooth gap.”

“OH?” Blue’s own hand reaches up to touch the little tooth gap he has. You shrug, 

“I just said I could tell he was your brother by the freckles, and tooth gap.”

“AH, I SEE.” Blue chuckles, lowering his hand, “MY BROTHER CAN BE A BIT...AWKWARD IN CERTAIN SOCIAL SITUATIONS.” he tilts his hand side to side as he explains, “DID YOU REASSURE HIM?”

“Yup.”

“THAT’S THE BEST WAY TO GO ABOUT IT. HE’LL FEEL BETTER PRETTY MUCH RIGHT AWAY IF YOU DO THAT.”

Good to know. 

“I’ll remember that.” you nod to him, and decide to ask him something you’re probably going to ask all of them, “So, are you the older brother, or-”

“OLDER. I’M THE OLDER ONE.” he immediately cuts you off, his smile dying. Whoops, apparently you stepped onto a sensitive topic, “I’M ELEVEN YEARS OLDER THAN MY BROTHER.” 

Once again, another small age gap between brothers. How odd. Your curiosity is definitely piqued, but you get the distinct feeling if you try to ask, Blue will deflect much like Edge did yesterday. You’re getting the impression that they might be hiding something, and that something might have to do with what’s in the basement, but you could be completely off the mark. Maybe each of their parents just had kids around the same time? It’s not unheard of, and besides, you don’t even know all their exact ages, so for all you know, Edge could be a hundred years older than Blue. You’re definitely overthinking this, and what could they even hide in a basement? Shaking away these curiosities, or more like conspiracy theories revolving around your new housemates, you instead turn your attention back to Blue, 

“I will also remember that,” you reassure him. That seems to soothe Blue as you watch the tension leave his shoulders, 

“THANK YOU!” he smiles again, and starts backing for the door, but stops just before leaving, “OH ALSO, EDGE IS LOOKING FOR HIS CATS, SO YOU SHOULD TELL HIM THEY’RE IN HERE BEFORE HE GOES ON A RAMPAGE THROUGH THE HOUSE.”

These are _Edge’s_ cats? 

“Wait, they’re Edge’s cats?” you blurt out your thoughts, and Blue laughs this adorable little laugh. It comes out as this mweh heh heh, and it really adds to his cute exterior, 

“YUP. THAT’S DOOMFANGER,” he points to the black cat, “TOBY,” now the orange tabby, “AND JANGLES.” and lastly the calico.

“Who does Boulder belong to?” 

“SANS, AND PAPYRUS.”

“Never pegged Edge for a cat guy,” you murmur thinking it’s under your breath, but it’s obvious Blue hears by that smirk he gives you, 

“CAN’T JUDGE A BOOK BY IT’S COVER, AND THOSE ARE EDGE’S BABIES, SO TREAT THEM WITH THE UTMOST LOVE.” 

Flushing for a moment at being heard, you quickly recover, and salute, “Will do.”

He nods, “HE’LL APPRECIATE IT.” now standing in your doorway, he looks at you one more time, “SO, I’LL SEE YOU IN THE LIVING ROOM?”

“Yup,” you confirm for him. 

Having apparently gotten what he needs, Blue gives one last nod before leaving the room. Figuring you better go tell Edge where his cats are since he’s looking for them, you follow shortly after, and head for the common room. Boulder follows, but the cats stay on your bed. Even from the hallway, you can hear Edge, and Papyrus, 

“WELL, THEY CAN’T HAVE DISAPPEARED!”

“I’M SURE THEY’RE AROUND EDGE. DID YOU CHECK STRETCH, AND MONEY’S ROOMS? YOU KNOW THEY LIKE GOING IN THERE.” 

“OF COURSE I DID, AND THE STUPID STINGY BASTARD NEARLY BIT MY HEAD OFF FOR WAKING HIM UP. FOR ALL HIS JOKING, AND PRANKING, HE SURE DOESN’T LIKE BEING WOKEN SUDDENLY.”

“I’M SURE MONEY DIDN’T MEAN IT, EDGE.”

You walk into the living room to find the two tall skeletons conversing with the sharper of the two standing with his arms cross, and tapping his foot. He really doesn’t look happy at all, and while you really don’t want that directed at you, the reason he’s upset is because he can’t find his pets. Anyone would be upset about that. Clearing your throat, you make your presence known, and both skeletons turn their attention to you, 

“OH! GOOD MORNING LISSA!” Papyrus smiles at you looking chipper. 

“Morning Papyrus.” you greet back, “Thank you for saving me some dinner last night. It was delicious.” 

Papyrus’s grin grows, “OF COURSE, ALTHOUGH I DIDN’T MAKE IT! EDGE DID.” 

Your eye lights move to Edge who’s watching you with a quirked brow. It figures that the actual chef made the food, but now you’re very curious about the food at the restaurant he works at. If the food he makes at home is that delicious, how good would the food be where he works?

“Thank you.” you nod, and figure that the best thing you can give him in return is telling him you know where his cats are. Edge’s attention has gone back to Papyrus, and you’re forced to walk a bit closer, “Um…” his piercing gaze snaps to you once more, and figuring you’d just get it over with you murmur, “Doomfanger, Jangles, and Toby are on my bed.” Both skeleton’s brows raise, and you motion behind you, “Boulder’s right there.”

Hearing his name, the giant dog comes meandering up, and sits beside you. Papyrus smiles, 

“WELL, GOOD MORNING BOULDER. I WAS WONDERING WHERE YOU WENT THIS MORNING SEEING AS YOU WEREN’T AT THE END OF MY BED.”

Boulder just blinks at Papyrus, but moves towards him when the tall skeleton crouches down to give him pets. Edge on the other hand is already moving towards your room. Does he think he’s just allowed to go in there? He has to ask first! Sans, swore! Not even giving Papyrus a goodbye, you rush after Edge who to your absolute frustration, does just barge into your room without asking. You fly in after him, finding him already at your bed, 

“Hey!”

He turns towards you, Doomfanger in his arms, 

“You can’t just come in here whenever you please! I would’ve gotten your cats for you!” 

“I’M PERFECTLY ABLE TO COLLECT THEM MYSELF.” 

“But this is _my_ room! Sans said-”

“I FRANKLY DON’T CARE WHAT SANS TOLD YOU.” Edge growls, scooping up Jangles, and Toby as well, 

“Oh, guess that means I get to go into your room willy nilly then since we’re just ignoring what Sans said.”

“YOU STAY OUT OF MY ROOM!” he barks, moving towards the door, and brushing past you. Oh no he doesn’t. You stomp after him, 

“Then you stay out of mine!” you bark back. Edge goes right across the hall, opens a door, and drops his cats inside before rounding on you, 

“THIS ISN’T EVEN YOUR HOME! YOU’RE A GUEST HERE, NOTHING MORE. YOU HAVE NO LEG TO STAND ON AS YOU BRING NOTHING TO THIS HOUSEHOLD. NO INCOME, NO SKILLS, NOTHING!” he snaps, and you’ve just about had it with some of these guys. Edge was pleasant the other day? What the fuck happened? He’s being so mean now! You thought the two of you got off on an okay foot, but were you wrong? Does he respect you so little?

“This is my home now too! You agreed to take me in, and until I am able to leave, this is my home!” 

“I DIDN’T AGREE TO SHIT!” Edge points at you, “I DIDN’T WANT YOU HERE! I-”

“WHAT’S HAPPENING HERE?”

The both of you startle, and turn towards a voice that honestly made a chill run down your spine. Standing at the entrance of the hallway was a skeleton you haven’t met. He’s about five foot five with that same round skull Sans had, although like with Black, and Vi, his sockets were more narrow. Two long scars marred his left socket which was void of any eye light, and a sharp red one sat in his right socket which flickered over the two of you. A big smile showing fanged teeth graced his face, which had you feeling like a child being scolded by a parent for some reason. His hands are behind his back, and his posture impeccable. This guy just exuded confidence, and regality. Despite how in awe you are of him, you also find you’re for some reason intimidated. 

“NOTHING.” Edge crosses his arms, and the new skeleton blinks in a way that shows how dubious he is of that, 

“YOU WOULDN’T BE BREAKING A RULE REGARDING OUR YOUNG LADY HERE, RIGHT EDGE?”

“NO.” 

“DO NOT LIE TO ME.” that smile widens, and even though he looks so pleasant, a cold chill forms around you that makes you shiver. Edge must feel it too since he tsks, and turns his gaze away from this other skeleton. 

Now, you’re no tattletale, but Edge really pissed you off earlier. So, pointing at him, you snap, 

“Just make him stay out of my room!” 

A hum comes from the shorter skeleton, “EDGE, YOU DIDN’T HAPPEN TO GO INTO THE YOUNG LADY’S ROOM WITHOUT PERMISSION DID YOU? THAT DOESN’T SOUND VERY POLITE.” 

“I WAS ONLY RETRIEVING MY CATS. I WASN’T GOING THROUGH HER THINGS, OR HER UNDERWEAR LIKE SOME LECHER. I JUST WANTED MY PETS.” 

“Which I would’ve gotten for you!” 

“I’M PERFECTLY CAPABLE-”

“EDGE.” That voice stops you both, and you turn back to the other skeleton who just says, “DO NOT DO THAT AGAIN.”

It’s like Edge knows he’s crossed a line somehow. He suddenly looks super sheepish, and turns away like he’s being scolded by his mother. If you didn’t know that Red is Edge’s only brother, you might have assumed that this person is as well, but Edge probably just really respects this cousin. You bet he’s older, or something. Whoever he is, he’s staring at Edge like he’s waiting for something, and it becomes apparent what that is when Edge looks at you, muttering, 

“I APOLOGIZE.”

Your hackles lower hearing the apology even though it’s forced as hell. He didn’t want to say sorry at all, but for this one time, you’ll take it. Next time though, you’ll want a genuine one. This get out of jail free card is only good one time!

“Thank you.” 

Knowing he’s off the hook at least this time, Edge gives one last nod, and turns to leave. Honestly, that’s probably the best you’re going to get at this time you feel. He doesn’t seem the warm, cuddly type that wants to share his feelings with you over ice cream. Edge heads into his room, shutting the door quietly, and leaves you in the hall with slightly unnerving scary guy. He sighs, and steps towards you, but as he does it’s like the air is clearing. His demeanour changes, and it’s like he’s no longer this cold guy, but is instead professional, yet gentle. That’s a hell of a change. He holds his hand out to you which you notice is gloved, 

“MY NAME IS WINE, YOUNG LADY. IT’S A PLEASURE TO MAKE YOUR ACQUAINTANCE.”

Oh, we’re fancy, are we? 

You take his hand, and shake it. His grip is firm, but isn’t challenging,

“Lissa.”

He takes his hand back, and it promptly goes behind his back again, “WELCOME TO OUR HOME LISSA. WHAT IS OURS, IS YOURS. DO NOT BE WORRIED ABOUT WHAT EDGE SAID TO YOU, HE DIDN’T MEAN IT. HE’S VERY PROTECTIVE OF THOSE CATS AS THEY ARE VERY DEAR TO HIM. PLEASE UNDERSTAND THAT TO HIM, YOU ARE A STRANGER, AND HE HAD NO WAY OF KNOWING IF YOU’D BRING HARM TO HIS BELOVED PETS.”

Okay, you can sort of understand that. Sort of. It didn’t mean that Edge got to invade your privacy, and you don’t want him to ever do it again, but you get that he loves his cats. A lot of people can get a little worked up over a pet, and maybe if you were in the same position as him, you’d have done the same. However, since you don’t have a pet, you have no way of knowing. 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” you murmur, and Wine smiles appreciatively at you, 

“IF YOU WOULD ALSO BE SO KIND AS TO KEEP THIS FROM SANS, I’M SURE EDGE WOULD BE EXTRA GRATEFUL AS WELL.” he puts a finger to his mouth to make a shushing motion, before putting his hand behind his back again, “EDGE, AND RED TEND TO GET THEMSELVES INTO TROUBLE OFTEN, AND YOU SHOWING THAT YOU’RE ON THEIR SIDE MORE OFTEN THAN AGAINST THEM WILL HAVE THEM WARMING UP TO YOU.”

“Isn’t that kind of manipulative when really I’m annoyed with him?”

Wine shrugs, “I SUPPOSE, BUT THAT’S A GAME WE ALL MUST PLAY SOMETIMES.” 

Right, so Wine basically just admitted that he manipulates people. Excellent, swell, good to know. Not telling him any secrets any time soon. You’re now beginning to understand why you got that uncomfortable feeling from Wine earlier. He seems nice enough, but there’s something underneath that’s going to really nag at you about him. Perhaps you’re being too harsh, and judging him before you know him, but you’re going to stay on your toes around him just to make sure for a while. Apparently, you must look out of it, since Wine chuckles, bringing you back, 

“DO NOT WORRY YOUNG LADY. I HAVE NO INTENTION OF MANIPULATING YOU. NOT AT THE MOMENT, ANYWAY.” Yeah, that’s not helping, “NOW, I DO BELIEVE THAT OUR DEAREST BLUE IS WAITING FOR YOU, YES?”

Oh! You’d nearly forgotten about Blue! You’d told him, you’d go somewhere with him today. Nodding to Wine, you motion towards the living room, 

“Oh, um...yeah, I should go meet him.”

“OF COURSE. HAVE FUN, YOUNG LADY.”

Skirting around Wine, you hurry down the hallway, but stop to turn around realizing you should’ve thanked him for his help earlier. When you do however, he’s not there. Blinking in shock, you look around, but all you see is the empty hallway. You can feel residual magic, but you’re not skilled enough to determine what it was, and while you’d love to stay to try to figure it out, Blue was waiting. Giving the hallway one last curious look, you turn to hurry into the living room. 

It’s time to find out what this surprise is. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anyone who takes any time to send in an ask, or do some Fanart! I will do my best to make sure to add links so everyone can see the beautiful pieces of art done. (:
> 
> MaM Fanart Corner!  
> [Lissa](https://absurdmageart.tumblr.com/post/643031450025967616/it-her-o-the-way-you-see-her-is-absolutely) by Ratsoh-Writes!


	5. Blue and Stretch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go out with Blue and Stretch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the love, and comments this has gotten so far! It means a lot to me, and really helps keep me motivated to keep writing this. ❤❤

Walking into the living room, you find Blue waiting there, just like he said he’d be. Strangely, you hadn’t seen him when you’d spoken to Papyrus, and Edge here earlier. Actually, Papyrus is no longer here either. Did he go to work, maybe? Boulder is also MIA, but you figure he’s off doing dog stuff. Hurrying over to Blue, you can see he’s not alone. Stretch is standing with him, looking so tired, while another skeleton is sitting on the couch nearby, sort of hanging off the back of it. He’s facing Stretch, and Blue as they chat. You're able to catch the tail end of their conversation as you reach them, 

“i’m tired bro.” Stretch whines, but it appears Blue isn’t having any of it, 

“MAYBE YOU SHOULD GO TO BED EARLIER THEN, HMM? WE’RE TRYING TO BE WELCOMING, REMEMBER?”

Stretch just grumbles under his breath, and looks like he’s about to say something, but gets cut off when the other skeleton on the couch says, 

“hey.” 

Both Blue, and Stretch look at him, but he’s not looking at them. He’s looking at you. 

This new guy, and the last one you needed to meet was another Papyrus look alike, except his bones took on a more beige hue instead of white. The guy was tall, probably around Stretch’s height, so about six foot three which was evident even as he was sitting. He had narrow sockets, or socket you should say since the right one was covered by an eye patch. A barely visible purple eye light flickered in his one visible socket, and he seemed to have what looked like a double set of teeth. On the outside he had these adorable little fangs, but when he opened his mouth, you can see the sharp fanged teeth he’s got. This guy just screamed laid back to you, and honestly seemed like someone you might get along with. However, he also seemed like he’d piss you off somehow, and often, like he’d do it on purpose. A shit disturber basically. 

“Hi.” you wave at him. Blue beams at you, 

“YOU’RE HERE!”

“I said I would be.” you reply. Blue just continues to smile, and turns to Stretch, 

“WELL, NOW THAT WE’RE ALL HERE, WE CAN HEAD OUT!” 

By the look on Stretch’s face, you can tell he really doesn’t want to be coming along, and would much rather be sleeping, but has been dragged out of bed by his older brother. Stretch glances at the skeleton splayed out on the back of the couch, 

“dude, c’mon.” he’s got a pleading tone to his voice, but the other one just snickers, 

“nah, you’re on your own, pal.”

Blue tsks, “MONEY HAD SAID BEFORE THAT HE DOESN’T WISH TO JOIN US, BROTHER. IT’LL JUST BE YOU, LISSA, AND MYSELF.”

Stretch groans, while you glance at who you’re assuming is Money, “I take it you’re Money?”

He grins back at you, “the one, and only.”

“Lissa.” you reply, nodding towards him,

“you don’t say?” he snickers back, and turns his one eyed gaze to Stretch, “have fun with the new girl, dude.”

Stretch just grumbles, and gives his friend, or you're assuming they're friends, a dirty look. Figuring you'd try Wine’s strategy, you attempt to give Stretch a way out. It's obvious he doesn't want to go, and maybe helping him out will get you on his good side, not that you need to be. 

"Um, if Stretch doesn't want to go, I don't mind if he stays behind." you speak up, and you catch the beaming look Stretch shoots you before it's utterly crushed by Blue, 

"NO, NO, HE'S COMING. MY BROTHER NEEDS TO GET OUT OF THE HOUSE TOO. HE'S BEEN COOPED UP FOR DAYS." 

"yeah, i was _working_." Stretch stresses, "i work from home, remember?" 

"YES, AND YOU NEED A BREAK, SO YOU'RE COMING!" Blue doesn't look like he's going to be dissuaded in the least no matter what you, or Stretch say. You shoot the taller skeleton an apologetic look, and a shrug. He groans again, and slumps over in defeat. Sorry Stretch. 

Blue begins hurrying the two of you towards the door, giving Money a friendly little wave, who returns it. You give him one last look as well, and you can swear he winks at you, but it's hard to tell when he's wearing an eye patch over one eye. It's just a feeling though, and one you're not able to linger on for too long since you barely have enough time to slip on your sneakers before Blue is ushering you, and a reluctant Stretch out the door. He hurries you over to all the vehicles in the driveway, and you’re wondering which one is his as you look around. 

“none of them.” a whisper reaches your ears, sounding close.

Turning around, you find Stretch wildly closer than you’d like, and take a step back. He seems to realize his subtle whisper in the ear was probably just a smidge creepy, and also steps back, rubbing the back of his neck. Clearing his throat, and flushing, he motions to the cars with a murmur, 

“uh...blue’s got a motorcycle...none of the uh...cars here are his.”

Oh, he just wanted to answer your unasked question. Why’d he have to do that in such an odd way? 

“Oh, okay.” you answer, hoping if you seem unperturbed that Stretch will stop looking so awkward. It apparently works since he relaxes a bit. 

“he probably borrowed from papyrus.” Stretch explains a little more. Ah, that makes sense. Even knowing very little about Papyrus, he does seem the type to let people borrow his car if they need it. 

However, when you look around, you don’t see that pretty red Ford Mustang convertible. Blue doesn’t seem deterred, and walks straight over to a black Escalade SUV, clicking the unlock button on a set of keys. Stretch watching this happen, stiffens, 

“uh...bro?”

Blue glances over his shoulder at Stretch, “YES?”

“that’s black’s escalade.”

“AND?” Blue’s got the cheekiest grin. This, and the way Stretch is hesitating shows you that Black would be extraordinarily displeased by Blue taking his SUV, “WHAT HE DOESN’T KNOW WON’T HURT HIM.” 

Yeah, that all, but confirmed that Black would lose his shit at you guys taking his SUV. 

“black’s gonna be angry.” Stretch tries, but Blue just tsks, 

“LET HIM BE. HE’S ANGRY ABOUT EVERYTHING.” 

Without another word, Blue opens the driver side door, and hops in. Now, you don’t want to be rude, but five foot one Blue does look really cute getting into that giant of an SUV, and now you are just imagining Black driving who is the same height. It’s a fun picture, but one you’re pretty sure the two monsters wouldn’t appreciate. 

Although you’re not sure about pissing off Black when he’s already not your biggest fan, you still meander over, and get into the passenger side seat. Stretch gets into the back, but he does so pretty reluctantly with a sigh. The moment he’s seated, he’s pulled out his phone, and is texting someone. Is he tattling on Blue? Would Stretch do that to his own brother? Maybe he would, you know nothing about these two after all, and while it’s not really any of your business, you’re still curious. Blue doesn’t seem the least bit interested as he starts the vehicle, and begins backing out of the long driveway. So, it’s up to you to ask. 

“Are you telling Black we took his SUV?” 

Stretch startles, and blinks at you while Blue shoots a small glance at his brother, but keeps going. 

“what? no! stars, i don’t need him yellin’ at me for something like this.” he mutters, his eye lights returning to his phone, “was messaging wolf.”

Blue sighs, and rolls his eye lights, but you tilt your head, “Why?”

“damage control. if black realizes his precious escalade is gone, he’ll freak out. wolf owes me a favour, so he’ll take care of it.”

“Oh, okay.” you nod, and turn in your seat to look forward again. Blue on the other hand just shakes his head as he finishes pulling out of the driveway, and puts the car into drive, 

“YOU DON’T NEED TO DO THAT BROTHER. I CAN HANDLE BLACK.”

“you handlin’ black is what i’m afraid of. i like being able to hear as does everyone else.”

“WE’RE NOT THAT LOUD.” Blue mutters under his breath, as he begins heading towards town.

“Do you two fight a lot?” you find yourself asking, and Blue tilts his head back, and forth, 

“A BIT.”

“all the time.” Stretch confirms for you, “was funny at first, but now it’s kind of annoying.”

“So, if you two fight a lot, why are we taking Black’s car?”

“NO REASON!” Blue smiles at you, and it’s got an innocent cuteness to it that has you nearly smiling back, “IT’S JUST A NICE SUV, AND I FIGURED IT WOULD BE GOOD TO DRIVE IN COMFORT!” 

Stretch says nothing, so perhaps this really is the reason. Somehow though, you get the feeling it’s not. However, once again, it’s not your business. If Blue wants to piss off Black, it’s seriously something you don’t want to get into at all. Although, you suppose he already has seeing as you’re in said vehicle on your way to who knows where. Which, you’d honestly like to know about actually. 

“Where are we going?” you try, but Blue just shakes a finger at you looking gleeful, 

“YOU’LL SEE!” 

Yeah, you figured that would be your answer. Sighing softly, you turn to glance out the window, and like you’ve done every other time you’ve left the house, you watch the scenery go by. You’re probably going to be intimately aware of every tree, every shrub, of every multitude of green that flashes by when it comes to the drive into town. It’s not even a particularly long one, it’s just not something you’re used to anymore. The quiet is worse though. Maybe it’s better to ask these two questions like you did with Red, and Edge the other day?

“How old are you?” you find yourself asking, looking at Blue. The small monster realizes you’re talking to him pretty quickly, 

“I’M 510.” holy fuck, “STRETCH IS 499.” 

They’re actual ancient, dusty old skeletons, but you guess for monsters, that’s young, or you think so anyway. 

“Is that young?”

“RELATIVELY! IT’S ABOUT THE SAME AS BEING IN YOUR LATE TWENTIES FOR HUMANS.” 

“Is it weird living a long time?” you ask, quietly. 

Something you try to forget is that being an inverto means you’ve also got a monster’s life span now. Except, you don’t even know what that lifespan would be. It’s just a fact that got spewed to you by someone who was paid too little to explain to you how your life has changed forever. That had not been a very good day, and you still feel bad for how you reacted to that poor person. They didn’t deserve your anger, although you were in the right to be so irate. 

“NOT REALLY, IT’S SORT OF SOMETHING YOU JUST EXPECT.” Blue answers, shooting you a glance, “WHY?” 

“How long do skeleton monsters live?” you ignore his question in favour of asking another one. 

“ABOUT 3000 YEARS.” he answers this as well, but once again asks, “IS THERE A REASON YOU’RE ASKING?” 

Three thousand?! They live that long? An almost sick feeling fills your stomach, and without thinking, respond to Blue’s question while looking at your lap, 

“Inverto’s have monster life spans.” you’re mumbling your words, but you can tell he hears. A sort of softness comes over his posture, and he looks like he wants to reach out to comfort you, but he can’t because he’s driving. 

This isn’t even something you want to discuss right now, nor do you want to think about it. You’re not ready to deal with your extended life span, and besides it looks like you can take all the time you need, seeing as it’s something you have oodles of. So instead, you clear your throat, and derail the conversation, 

“How old are Edge, and Red?” 

Blue seems to pick up on your change, and you’re grateful he’s smart enough not to push it, “EDGE IS 500, AND RED IS 510, SAME AS ME.”

“Must be nice to be the same age as your cousin.” you point out, but you’re realizing that Edge is pretty close in age to Stretch. That’s interesting, but it also makes you remember Wine from earlier this morning. Edge seemed to really respect him, so maybe he’s even older than Blue, 

“Is Wine older than you?”

Blue chuckles, “YOU MET WINE THEN.”

“Yeah, he helped me with...something this morning.” you decided you’re taking Wine’s advice, and not mentioning to anyone else that Edge broke the rules. Despite still being annoyed, and frustrated that you were left in that facility for so long, you want things to work out. 

“WINE IS THE SAME AGE AS ME TOO.” 

Wait, Wine, Red, _and_ Blue are the same age? That’s...really odd. Why is that? You want to ask about it, but Stretch speaking up, derails the conversation, 

“wolf said he’d cover if black found out.”

He’s giving the back of Blue’s head this look like he’s almost worried about him saying something he shouldn’t. It honestly must be your imagination since you have literally no idea what he could be hiding regarding their ages. Unless one of them is really ashamed of their age, or something, and in that case, you wouldn’t want to push it. 

“YOU DIDN’T NEED TO DO THAT BROTHER.” Blue tsks, “I’LL GET BLACK BACK HIS ESCALADE IN ONE PIECE, HE NEEDN’T FRET.” 

“safety precaution.” 

Blue just sighs, but he doesn’t argue with his brother about it. Probably best. It doesn’t seem like Stretch is going to budge on the issue of covering their asses when it came to Black. From what you’ve seen of Black, that seems to be the best choice. He’s a cranky boy. 

The car falls silent once more, but you guess you were close to where Blue wanted to go since you don’t even have time to think up a new topic before he’s pulling into somewhere. Turning your head from the window, you glance out the front windshield to see the sign indicating that you were now entering the Ebott Zoo. Raising a brow, you glance at your driver, 

“The zoo?”

His smile widens, “YES, I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FUN!” His smile falters. A sudden look of worry comes over his face, and it’s almost like he’s a kicked puppy. What’d you do? “DO YOU NOT LIKE THE ZOO?”

Something is telling you if you say no, he will cry. It’s just an inkling, and stars, you don’t want him to cry. That would be awkward. 

“No, I like the zoo.” you tell him. Technically, you’ve never been to the zoo, so you guess you don’t really know if you like it, or not. Lived your whole life in Ebott, and you’ve never been to the zoo. Weird, huh?

Blue’s smile is beaming once again, “EXCELLENT! I’M SURE WE’LL HAVE FUN.”

“Me too.” you find yourself smiling a little in return. His enthusiasm is infectious. 

“THAT’S A WONDERFUL LOOK FOR YOU.” 

You blink, “What?”

“SMILING.” he chuckles, “THAT MIGHT BE RUDE OF ME TO SAY, BUT IT JUST SEEMS LIKE YOU’RE SO UNHAPPY ALL THE TIME. I JUST WANTED TO HELP A BIT, MAYBE GET YOU TO SMILE.”

Is that what this whole outing was about? Getting you to smile? 

“Kind of sucked living in a facility I couldn’t leave for four years, so pardon me if smiling is hard.” you mumble, your smile dying. Blue hums, 

“I KNOW. I DID IT FOR 505 YEARS.” his beautiful blue eye lights turn to you, “UNDERGROUND.”

Your fight dies instantly. He’s right. Out of anyone in the whole world, the people who would understand the most what you went through would be monsters. How had you not realized this before? Suddenly, you feel like the world’s largest asshole. Yeah, the space they had to move about in was larger than what you had, but they were still trapped. 

“I…” you start as Blue parks the Escalade, allowing his attention to return to you, “I’m sorry. I didn’t even think, I-”

“IT’S ALRIGHT, LISSA.” Blue cuts you off gently, still smiling, “I DIDN’T WANT YOU TO FEEL BAD, I JUST WANTED YOU TO KNOW THAT WE UNDERSTOOD, AND THAT WE’RE NOT HERE TO MAKE YOUR LIFE HARDER. WE WANT TO HELP, WE REALLY DO.” 

You blink gratefully at him, and nod. It’s hard to think of them as being good people when you still felt neglected, and left to rot, but you have to remember that maybe they didn’t have the means to care for you. Thinking that was a bandaid, and nothing more, but it helped...sort of. Regardless, you’re here now at the zoo, and thanks to Blue you’re actually feeling like this might not be a totally terrible outing. So, that’s good! 

Getting out of the SUV, you round the vehicle to meet Blue, and Stretch who have also gotten out. Taking a quick peek at the building, it doesn’t look terribly busy, but the zoo is also a big destination for schools, so it’s a high possibility that it might be bustling with business inside. Trying to put that aside, you follow Blue into the front entrance where he pays for all three of you, and hands you small entry bracelets. Stretch, and Blue both seem to have little issue in securing theirs, but you’re left struggling with the stupid thing. You’d swear you’d never put on a bracelet, or a piece of jewelry in your life the way you’re fumbling. That, or you’ve got some massive sausage fingers that can’t hold a button, except you have the opposite of sausage fingers, so this is incredibly frustrating. 

Suddenly, a pair of skeletal hands take the bracelet from you, and begins securing it properly. Eye lights shooting up, you find Stretch there helping you out. He shoots you a small smile, and easily clasps the little paper bracelet. 

“Thanks.” you give a small smile back. Blue seemed pleased with it, so why not try? These two definitely seem nicer than Red, and Edge. 

“you’re welcome.” he nods, and jabs his thumb over his shoulder, “c’mon, before we lose Blue.”

You feel there’s no way you could lose Blue as you head into the zoo. The little guy is so enthusiastic, and boisterous that you should be able to spot him anywhere. Not to mention he’s got on that pretty green, and yellow jacket of his that’s easy enough to spot. So, there’s no way the two of you could ever lose him. No way in hell. 

\----

You lost Blue. 

It’s been a few hours, and you’ve gone through the big cats, including lions, and tigers, then most of the aquatic sections seeing the whales, dolphins, sharks, and fish. Now you’re in the arctic area checking out the polar bears, penguins, and other animals that enjoy the cold. One minute you’re chatting with Blue, and the next you’re getting shuffled around back into Stretch by a crowd. The younger brother is quick to get the two of you out of there, but by the time the people dwindle, it’s just you, and Stretch. 

“Blue?” you call for him, but get no answer. Stretch looks around as well, but no dice, “Why not text him?” you ask. He’d been on his phone earlier, so you know he has it. Stretch rubs the back of his neck.

“yeeeah, it’s dead. i forgot to charge it while i was sleeping.” 

There goes that plan, “So, how do we find him?”

“i’m pretty sure he’ll find us. blue’s got an uncanny ability to find people. it’s probably why he became a cop...well, that, and cause he wanted to help others.”

Your brows raise, “Blue’s a cop?”

He nods, “yup.”

“But he’s so…” you trail off making a gesture with your hand for height, “little?”

Stretch snorts, “yeah, but i think you can still be a cop even if you’re short. i wouldn’t wanna go up against him, that’s for sure.”

The two of you have been meandering through the exhibits, and stop at the penguins. You smile seeing the little guys, and crouch down near the glass as they gather around. 

“you like ‘em?” Stretch asks, and you nod, 

“They’re cute. I actually have a penguin stuffed animal I’ve had since I was little. My parents should be holding onto it right now for me.”

“huh.” Stretch hums, and you glance up at him from the sweet birds.

“What?”

“i just...i think that’s the first thing i’ve learned about you, that’s all.” he shrugs, scratching his nasal ridge a little. 

Gaze returning to the penguins, you realize he’s right. You’re purposefully not very forthcoming with any of them because you’ve been so damn sour about everything. Maybe Red’s right. Maybe you really are a sourpuss. Standing, you brush off your pants, and turn to him. Never too late to try, and change that. 

“How about this then. You ask a question, and I’ll answer, then I get to ask one, and you answer. Just until we find Blue.”

Stretch tilts his head, and shrugs again, “why not?”

You smile again. Today’s the day of smile’s it seems. 

Moving on from the penguins the two of you play your little game. In your search for Blue, and on your way to see the pandas which apparently Stretch wanted to see, you learned that Stretch’s best friend is Money, he loves donuts, is a geek for robots, and writes a fantasy series called Twisted Shores. Stretch learned that you have a younger sister named Evelyn, your age, favourite food, and colour. The questions didn’t take on a more serious tone to them until you reached the pandas which are actually very cute. Big fuzz balls. 

“so,” Stretch begins, both of you watching the pretty bears, “whaddya think of red, and edge?”

“Why?”

“don’t believe we can ask why...or can we? were there rules?” he asks unsurely, and you find a small chuckle leaving you at his uncertainty, 

“Nah, no rules. Just curious why you want to know what I think of them.”

“nosy.” he answers truthfully, and for that, he’s rewarded with an answer, 

“They’re confusing.”

“how so?”

“One minute I think they’re okay guys, and I like them. Then the next minute they’re being total douche nozzles, and I want them far away from me.” you explain, “Like for instance, Edge was real great about helping me learn some new stuff when we went shopping, and then this morning he…” you trail off, and Stretch glances at you worriedly, 

“edge did what?”

“Nothing.” you murmur, “He was just a jerk that’s all. It’s fine, Wine came, and he backed off.” 

“yeah, sounds like wine.” Stretch responds, but doesn’t look all that convinced. No matter though since it’s your turn now, and after mentioning your conversation with Edge this morning you’re able to think of the perfect question. 

“So, my turn.” Stretch’s attention focuses on you in anticipation, “I know you guys voted on whether to take me, or not. Who voted yes, and who voted no?”

This is the first time Stretch hesitates the entire time you’ve played this game. That’s odd? Why would this question make him uncomfortable? Unless he was one of the people that said no. That’d be a bit weird since he’s been so nice this whole time, and you were just beginning to think maybe just maybe that he might be someone you can be friends with. He rubs the back of his neck in a way you’re starting to realize means he’s nervous, 

“well just...will you let me explain after i tell you? please?”

Wow, he actually was one of the ones that said no isn’t he? Still, you nod, and decide to allow him to explain himself, 

“so, the ones who said yes were sans, papyrus, black, wolf, bear, sparrow, money, vi, red, and blue.” he pauses, and sighs, “the ones who said no were edge, coffee, wine, and myself.”

“Wait, _Black_ said yes? Black?” you’re completely glossing over the fact that you were right about him saying no, “About this tall,” you mimic his height, “Red eye lights, gnarly scars, and grumpy as all hell?”

Stretch snorts loudly at that, and actually has to cough to compose himself, “yeah, surprised all of us actually when he did. wolf followed whatever black did, and coffee followed whatever wine did, so don’t hold it against coffee for saying no, he’s a good guy.” he explains, and you nod, “edge, and i actually said no for the same reason.” he shuffles a bit awkwardly. 

“Which was?”

“you’re a stranger. we know nothing about you, and...and strangers make us nervous, especially when they’re coming to live in our house with us, with our loved ones.”

You suppose that’s an acceptable reason for saying no. It doesn’t take the sting away, but it at least puts you at ease, and you find you’re not really all that mad with him about it, 

“And Wine?” you ask. Here, Stretch throws up his hands in an unsure manner, 

“no idea. he didn’t tell anyone why he said no, but then about two days before sans, and paps went to get you, he told sans he’d be fine with you coming to stay. it was super weird.”

That does sound super weird. Why’d why suddenly change his mind?

“my turn.” Stretch breaks your thoughts, bringing your attention back to him, but you file away that question for later, “you mad at me?”

You blink, and find yourself smirking, “terribly.” 

He gives this unimpressed look, “no, seriously.”

“I am. I’m terribly angry, and I never want to have anything to do with you ever.”

“you, and money will be like two peas in a pod.” he sighs, and you chuckle looking back at the pandas, 

“No, I’m...kinda okay. I mean it sucks, but I get why you said no.” he seems to relax hearing that, but once again his question has led you to think of your next one, “So, why did it take you guys so long to take me? Financial troubles?”

“what?” he sounds really confused, “we just learned about you like a month ago.”

That’s...impossible. You turn fully to Stretch, “That can’t be. The facility told me that they’d contacted you guys four years ago.” 

Stretch turns to face you as well, his eye lights flickering over your face as if they’re looking for something, but apparently not finding it, he answers, “no, i’m serious. we only heard about you a month ago. i swear, maybe the facility messed up. you should contact your caseworker.”

Yeah, you sure as fuck are going to be doing that alright. If Frank fucked up somehow, you were going to be pissed, especially since he always seemed to have your best interests at heart. Still this game you’ve been playing has suddenly become mega unfun, and you sigh, 

“Yeah, I’ll do that, um...let’s just go find Blue, okay?”

“um...sure, yeah sure. i bet he went back to the entrance, or somethin’ to find us. wanna uh...wanna check there?” he motions behind him, and you nod. Anything to get away from this topic that’s making you feel both angry, and sad. 

The two of you make your way back through the zoo, going the way you’d come, but once again like when you’d lost Blue you end up losing Stretch. A class of high school students come barreling through the room you’re in, and successfully separate the two of you as you get pushed along with the class. This was extremely unexpected, and not something you could have predicted happening, plus you just figure that Stretch got shoved along as well. When you finally break free from the group, and find yourself back in the area where the penguins are with no Stretch in sight do you even realize that you’ve been separated. 

At first you think you should go look for him. He can’t be too far away, but then realize that staying put would be a better option. If you stay here, Stretch, or Blue who may be moving around can find you, and knowing Blue, he’s probably looking for you both. So, staying put is your plan! 

With a smile, you crouch down again near the glass again, and watch as the penguins gather to investigate. They’re so incredibly sweet, and you’re so absorbed in watching them be silly that you don’t notice when someone approaches you. It’s not until said person shoves the back of your skull hard, forcing your forehead to smash off the thick glass do you even realize someone is there. With a hiss, and a curse, you nurse your forehead while laughter fills the area around you. 

Turning around, you find two men, both of which look middle aged. Why are they here, and what do they want with you?”

“Check it, the freak likes the penguins.” one of them laughs, and you stand to brush off your knees again, your skull now killing you. They really shoved you with some force. 

Not wanting to get into an altercation due to your unstable magic, you try to excuse yourself softly, but are stopped when one of them grabs your arm with a firm grip, 

“Where ya going? Don’t you wanna talk to us?”

“Leave me alone.” you respond firmly, and watch as the two men glance at each other, 

“Holy shit, you’re a girl.”

“Yes, now let me go, please.” They probably assumed by the tone of your voice, but ignored that in favour of trying to be polite just hoping they’d leave you alone. 

“You don’t look like a girl.” the other snickers, “Not all hideous like that. Are you ugly by monster standards too, or just humans?” 

“Let me go.” you try tugging your arm back, but the guy is holding firm, and is actually starting to hurt you a little, “You’re hurting me!”

“Tell someone who cares.” the guy holding you laughs, “My friend asked you a question! Are you just generally ugly, or only human ugly?”

You’re starting to panic which is never a good thing. It means your magic is going to flare up at any moment, but you don’t know what to do! You haven’t learned how to calm your magic when it’s erratic like it’s becoming, and not only that, but you’re afraid. It’s like it’s suddenly hitting you like a ton of bricks why Edge, and Red stuck so close to you when you went shopping. You’d made internal jokes that they were protecting you, but in actuality they really were. Compared to them, your body shape is more petite, your bones, while definitely thicker than a human’s are still not as thick as the others, plus your wonky ass magic, and they picked up on all of that. They knew there was a possibility of humans like these two airheads coming for you like this, and took action before it happened. While the sudden new appreciation for Red, and Edge is wonderful, the realization that you’re in trouble is a bad one. 

“Let me go!” this time you shout it, hoping that someone nearby would hear you as you struggle to get out of his grasp, “You’re hurting me!” 

“Like I said, tell someone who cares-”

“I CARE. LET HER GO.” 

Relieved, you look over your shoulder to find Blue already close with Stretch bringing up his rear. He places one arm around your shoulders in a comforting manner, and places the other on the guy’s hand, 

“NOW.” he growls, and Stretch comes to stand on your other side. The two men just laugh, but the guy holding you let’s go. 

“Fine, she wouldn’t answer our question anyway.”

“I’LL ANSWER IT FOR YOU THEN. SHE’S PRETTY BY BOTH HUMAN, AND MONSTER STANDARDS. ONLY PIGS THINK SHE’S UGLY. GO FUCK YOURSELF, ASSHOLE.”

For some reason, Blue swearing has you sputtering, and coughing as laughter bubbles from your throat. Real genuine laughter that fills the room, and has Stretch laughing alongside you. You don’t know why you never thought Blue would ever swear. Yes, he seemed sweet, but that doesn’t mean he can’t swear. Still, it helped alleviate some of the tension in the room as the two men blinked in surprise, stunned that cute little five foot one Blue just told them to go fuck themselves. 

It’s a good thing though since it allows Blue to turn, and guide you from the exhibit towards the entrance still laughing with Stretch bringing up the rear. He doesn’t speak until you’re back at the Escalade where he rounds on you looking worried, 

“ARE YOU ALRIGHT? THEY DIDN’T HURT YOU DID THEY?”

You shake your head, “No, they didn’t hurt me.” 

You’re shaking a bit from the altercation, the implications of it having sunk in. It would’ve been really bad if Blue, and Stretch hadn’t come along. This wasn’t supposed to happen, and you know it’s not either of the skeletons' fault that you’re with, but it doesn’t stop you from feeling slightly sick over the thought of what those two men could’ve done. What’s worse is what you could’ve done. You could have seriously hurt someone, and you thought you understood why they’d kept you in the Facility, but now...now you’re confused on how you should be feeling. Was it right, or wrong what they did? 

He relaxes hearing your confirmation that you’re not hurt, but still seems concerned “I’M SO SORRY THAT HAPPENED. THAT’S DEFINITELY NOT WHAT I WANTED TO HAVE HAPPEN TODAY.” he sighs, “I CAN’T BELIEVE I GOT SEPARATED FROM YOU BOTH. I APOLOGIZE.” 

“It’s alright Blue, and besides I got to learn something about him,” you pat Stretch’s chest playfully with the back of your hand, trying to just forget what just happened, but it’ll be a hard sell in your mind “And got to hear you say fuck.” you shrug, but smile even if it’s a little shaky, “So was that scary? Yes, but I probably should have anticipated it.” you sigh, “I do look like a monster.”

Blue gives you a sympathetic look, “YOU’RE SURE THEY DIDN’T HURT YOU?”

“Besides smashing my forehead off the glass of the penguin exhibit? No, I’m okay. A bit shaken, but I’m okay.”

Blue brings his hand to your forehead, startling you a little, but he presses it against the sore bone like he’s checking for a fever. At first you’re confused by what he’s doing until you feel the healing magic. It’s warm, and snappy. It crackles with energy just like Blue, but he’s done so quickly that you barely have time to appreciate it. He smiles, 

“HOW’S THAT? BETTER?”

You rub your forehead, finding it no longer hurts, “Much. Thanks Blue.”

“YOU’RE WELCOME!” he glances at the zoo, then the Escalade sighing, “I SUPPOSE THIS ENDS OUR ADVENTURE AT THE ZOO. I’M STILL SORRY THAT HAPPENED, LISSA.” 

“Like I said, it’s alright, but...does that happen a lot? People like that harassing you?” you’re anxious that this could happen again.

“from time to time, yeah.” Stretch murmurs, “most of the time people just stare.”

You can handle staring. You can definitely handle staring, it’s people doing what those men just did that you wouldn’t be able to stand on a regular basis. You nod at him, wringing your hands slowly, 

“Okay, was just wondering.” your voice, soft. Blue gives you a comforting smile, 

“DON’T WORRY, YOU HAVE US NOW. STICK WITH US, AND IT’LL BE ALRIGHT!”

That’s...slightly comforting. It doesn’t stop you from wishing what happened in there didn’t just happen, but it lessens the hurt from it a bit. 

“Thanks Blue.”

“YOU BET! HEY, HOW ABOUT WE GET SOME ICE CREAM BEFORE GOING HOME?”

You can see Stretch perk up at the mention of a sweet treat, and it has you smiling again, 

“Sure, sounds good.”

Blue beams as he clicks the button to unlock the SUV a sort of cheeky smile taking over, “PERHAPS WE CAN EVEN EAT IT IN THE VEHICLE.”

“kay no, that's vetoed.” Stretch immediately pipes up, “that’s just asking for black to scream at us.” Blue chuckles in what you have to say is a pretty evil sounding way as he gets into the SUV. Stretch calls after him as he does, “blue, promise me we’re not eating in black’s escalade! blue? c’mon bro...” he whines, getting into the back seat while you get into the passenger seat. 

Alright, so first impressions of Blue, and Stretch is a good one. They seem alright guys, and quite possibly people you might play with the idea of being friends with. A pretty good outcome altogether, but it’s not at the forefront of your mind right now. The only thing you’re thinking of is one simple question that’s sat there all day, and you’re cursing yourself for not asking Stretch when you had a chance. 

What the heck is up with Blue, and Black?

**Author's Note:**

> You can come check me out on [Tumblr](https://absurdmageart.tumblr.com/), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/absurdmageart/?hl=en), and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/absurdmageart) for some art, headcanons, or just to say hi!
> 
> A special thanks to my friends Catler00, and Lollipopskele who have been such huge helps with this, and gone over every little detail with me. They listen, beta read, and help when I'm stuck. Thank you so much you two. Both of them are writers, and I urge you to check them out. You can find links to them below! 
> 
> [Catler0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catler0/pseuds/Catler0/)   
>  [LollipopKitten93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollipopkitten93/pseuds/lollipopkitten93/)


End file.
